I Will Love You Forever
by Alex Colfer
Summary: Brittany y Santana no llevan una buena relación pero cuando se ven sumergidas en el mismo lugar en lo más bajo de la escala social, ambas iniciaran una linda amistad que tal vez con el tiempo se convierta en algo más…
1. Chapter 1

Nunca Digas Nunca

* * *

_Hoy será un gran día en McKinley aunque siempre es lo mismo al menos para mí lo es. Empieza el día con un desayuno de cereal después voy en mi auto a la escuela para poder saludar a mis amigas y atormentar algunos tontos antes de que comiencen las clases. Naturalmente sería la mejor de las clases pero no me gustaría ser un blanco fácil para las burlas de los demás, y por si preguntan, si me importa mucho lo que los demás piensen de mí de ellos depende toda mi popularidad y mi éxito en la preparatoria. Bueno durante el día suelo tirarle un slushie a los perdedores como los miembros del Glee club en especial a la tonta esa, adoro que se le arruine la ropa y salga corriendo llorando después de que la bañamos en slushies. Oh por cierto no me he presentado cordialmente yo soy Santana López, lo sé, lo sé todos me adoran pero por favor conténganse de gritar por mí para lograr escuchar de lo perfecta que es mi vida._

- ¡Santana se te hará tarde para llegar a la escuela! – _me grita mi madre y bajo corriendo las escaleras, no porque se escuche furiosa o algo parecido, más bien porque tengo algo de prisa en llegar al instituto _– lo siento…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se irán? – _la corto de todos modos ya sabía lo que diría, siempre que comienza a decir un "lo siento" es porque se irán de viaje… aunque sé que de todos modos no lo sienten._

- Nos iremos por todo el mes – _dice ella y yo no me muestro sorprendida la verdad estoy acostumbrada a estar sola desde muy pequeña es algo muy normal para mí _– que no se te olviden las reglas…

- No te preocupes – _la interrumpo… otra vez _- se las reglas no invitar a extraños, ni hacer fiestas.

- Me alegra que las sepas – _pasa su mano por mi cabeza y la acaricia _- bueno adiós cariño – _me besa la frente y va hasta la salida de la casa. _

_Lo siguiente que escucho es la puerta de la casa cerrarse y la puerta de un auto cerrarse… ahora quede sola, desayuno no muy apresurada porque podría decirse que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para después ir en mi auto hasta la escuela, conduzco con cuidado por la calle no quiero atropellar a alguien. Al llegar al instituto saludo a mi mejor amiga y le cuento todo lo ocurrido en el tiempo que no estuve con ella… que fueron más o menos ocho horas… pero de todos modos nosotras siempre nos contamos todo y nos decimos lo que ha ocurrido en nuestras vidas… y créanme cuando les digo todo es literalmente todo._

- ¡Hay fiesta en casa de los López! – _grita Quinn y yo le doy un golpe en la cabeza y pongo un dedo en mis labio indicando que se calle… si todos lo saben no será como una sorpresa aunque la verdad no me importa._

- Si no te callas no habrá fiesta estrías – _le regaño y ella levanta sus brazos en signo de perdón._

- Claro que habrá, siempre tienes una fiesta cuando tus padres se van de la ciudad bolsas de arena – _así nos llevamos ella y yo con algunos insultos, pero siempre será mi mejor amiga ya que puedo confiar ciegamente en ella._

- ¿Entonces harás fiesta? – _me pregunta mi rubia amiga._

- Claro que no tengo que estudiar – _le contesto y ambas estallamos en carcajadas… yo nunca estudio para algo tengo a todos esos perdedores que hagan los deberes por mí… es mucho más fácil atormentarlos para que hagan mis trabajos que atormentarlos y hacer yo misma mis trabajos._

- Perfecto invitare a todos esto será genial – _dice ella muy animada y saca su teléfono móvil para comenzar a enviar mensajes para invitar a todo el instituto a la fiesta. Aunque claro excluyendo a los perdedores._

- Sabes creo que debería invitar a Puck – _le digo mientras la observo mandar mensajes como loca._

- ¿Acaso no estaban peleados? – _y si estábamos peleados pero por algunas razones que nos les voy a contar ahora, son algo personales y no creo que les interese saber._

- Si ¿y qué?

- ¿Acaso vas a perdonarlo después de que te engaño con Marcela? – _bueno ya saben porque estamos peleados. Gracias Quinny…_

- Si lo necesito para ser más popular de lo que ya soy yo sola… además no es que me importe que él lo haya hecho con cualquier chica o algo por el estilo – _es claramente necesario para mi popularidad sin el sigo siendo popular pero es mejor estar con el solo por eso._

- ¿En serio? – _me pregunta como si no lo creyera._

- Obviamente no me importa mucho en realidad lo que haga el – _y es la verdad por mi puede acostarse con todo el instituto y seguiríamos siendo novios. Lo que siento por el no va más allá del intereses popular._

- Tal vez por eso te engaño con ella – _nunca había pensado en eso tal vez tenga razón…_

- De todos modos le aumenta puntos a mi popularidad – _me encojo de hombros._

- Sabes algún día no importara si eres popular o no – _me dice y yo me detengo ¿acaso se golpeó la cabeza contra un muro? Es muy importante la popularidad – _tal vez algún día dejes de ser popular.

- Eso nunca pasara.

- Nunca digas nunca – _y se va a su clase de historia dejándome sola en el pasillo… camino sin rumbo alguno porque todavía faltan unos cuantos minutos para que la clase empiece y tengo cierta fama de llegar tarde._

- Hola Santana – _me saluda Puck muy alegre._

- Hola – _le saludo de la misma manera._

- Escuche que harás una fiesta – _dice muy feliz._

- Así es – _le contesto_ – es para celebrar – _sonrió._

- ¿Celebrar qué? – _pregunta el muy curioso con una gran sonrisa._

- Que tú y yo estamos de vuelta – _nos besamos y como siempre no siento nada pero de todos modos él es mi boleto a mandar en esta escuela y no dejare que nadie me quite el puesto de la brabucona número uno de McKinley._

- Bueno eso sí que hay que celebrarlo – _dice muy sonriente._

- Te amo – _la verdad no siento eso que dicen de las mariposas en el estómago o los fuegos artificiales cuando estoy con el… pero si el los siente bien por mí._

- Y yo a ti mi muñeca – _nos volvemos a besar._

- No coman pan frente los pobres – _dice divertida Marcela…. y nosotros nos reímos separando nuestros labios._

- Ok chicos los veo luego tengo clase de ciencias – _dice Puck y se va dejándome con Marcela… ella tiene el cabello castaño y unos ojos color café, pero lo peor es que es más deseada que yo… o al menos eso dicen los chismosos de la escuela… pero ella sigue siendo más bajita que yo…_

- Nos volvemos a encontrar sacos de arena – _dice de manera "amenazante"._

- Lo mismo digo hobbit – _le contesto de la misma manera._

- Sabes Puck es muy bueno en la cama – _la verdad eso no lo sé nunca lo hemos hecho…_

- Que bien por ti… no me importa - _sonrió y ella solo se va dejándome sola ahí en el pasillo… escucho el timbre lo que indica que tengo clase de química así que me dirijo al salón… en el camino veo nada más ni nada menos que a tonta Pierce así que me dispongo a aventarla a los casilleros…_

- ¡Auch! - _la escucho estamparse en los casilleros y después gritar de dolor… yo solo me voy caminando como siempre la verdad poco me importa si le hago mucho daño o no… cuando llego al salón, como siempre, la clase ya había comenzado…_

- Otra vez tarde López – _me dice el profesor._

- Agradezca que con mi presencia ilumine su aburrida clase – _digo sentándome en mi lugar._

- Como sea bueno chicos… - _y a ese punto de su clase me pierdo es muy aburrido… ¿cómo es que los cerebritos aguantan estas clases tan aburridas? estoy empezando a dormirme y eso que acaba de comenzar…_

- Hola Santana – _me saluda un moreno delgada y con unos ojos miel muy profundos._

- Hola Blaine – _él siempre se sienta a mi lado y la verdad trata de hacer que yo salga con el… pero todos en el instituto saben que el muere por Kurt pero el n quiere salir con el hobbit de la escuela…_

- ¿Qué has hecho hoy? – _me pregunta en un tono sensual… pero en su cara parece que tiene gases, debería practicar antes de hablar así para no quedar en vergüenza…_

- Lo normal hablar con Quinn y besuquearme con Puck – _le contesto sabiendo que eso a él no la va a gustar…_

- ¿Por qué no dejas a ese quarterback feo y te vienes conmigo para que tengas todo esto? – _él es por mucho más bueno que Puck en muchos sentidos pero de todos modos no me prende…_

- ¿Acaso eres el capitán del equipo?

- No pero… - _lo interrumpo._

- Entonces no puedo salir contigo… lastima – _él se voltea a poner atención a la clase enojado… la clase fue completamente aburrida al igual que las siguientes pero cuando llego la hora del almuerzo salí corriendo a la cafetería para encontrarme con Quinn… ella es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado es mi mejor amiga y nunca me decepciona…_

- Hola pequeña – _me saluda._

- Hola ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana? – _le pregunto_ – tenía pensado que fuéramos a ver una película – _digo muy sonriente…_

- Lo siento San pero no podré ir – _y de pronto mi gran sonrisa se borró…_

- ¿Por qué? – _le pregunto triste._

- Mis padres me obligaron a salir de viaje.

- ¿Cuándo te iras? – _ambas tomamos nuestras bandejas con la comida para después salir afuera para comer en las mesas del patio de la escuela._

- Hoy en la tarde – _que mal… esperen eso quiere decir que…_

- ¿No iras a la fiesta?

- Lo lamento Santy pero tendrás que arreglártelas sola y por favor no cometas una tontería.

- Yo nunca.

- Claro – _bajo la mirada triste… no será lo mismo sin Quinn en la fiesta _- ¿entonces has pensado que hacer para la fiesta?

- No se lo mismo de siempre nunca nadie se ha quejado de ello – _me encojo de hombros._

- Tienes razón pero creo que deberías comprar cervezas para que todo sea más genial - _¿acaso quiere que todos se emborrachen…?_

- Esa es una gran idea – _digo muy alegre._

- Yo siempre las tengo – _dice con aires de grandeza le diría lo contrario si fuera otra persona pero es ella entonces no lo hare…_

- ¿Y a dónde iras? – _le pregunto mientras tomo un poco de mi refresco._

- A Florida a visitar a algunos parientes de mis padres yo nada más iré de acoplada – _dice ella y le da una mordida a su tostada_ – no conozco a ninguno de ellos – _se encoge de hombros._

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?

- Más o menos una semana pero todo depende de cuánto tiempo quiera estar ahí mis padres.

- Mmm será un largo rato sin ti te voy a extrañar.

- No lo hagas seguro que pasaras un gran rato con cualquier otra persona que no sea yo.

- ¿Con quién Puck? – _pregunto con claro aburrimiento… ¿Quién querría pasar su día con él?... oh yo se la respuesta ¡Nadie! O tal vez cualquier chica que quiera estar con una chico fácil como lo es el._

- Si él es tu novio ¿no?

- Pero prefiero estar con mi mejor amiga.

- Pues en este tiempo que yo no este puedes buscarte otra amiga – _me guiña el ojo… la verdad encontrar a alguien como Quinn o un poquito parecido será algo difícil casi nadie en el instituto me agrada mucho que digamos…_

- Podría intentarlo pero no creo que nadie me agrade tanto como para poder hablar plácidamente con el – _hago una mueca._

- Eso me gusta veras que lograras encontrar a una gran amiga tal vez hasta mejor que yo – sonríe y yo le sonrió de vuelta.

- Eso nunca podría pasar.

- Nunca digas nunca – _¡¿acaso no se aburre de decirlo…?!_

- Podrías por favor dejar de decir ¡NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA! – _le grito lo más fuerte que puedo creo que hasta le rompí el tímpano como para que sangrara… nah a lo mucho y se quedó sorda… _- me estas cansando con es tonta frase.

- Es la verdad nunca digas… – _la miro con cara de pocos amigos antes de que vuelva a decir esa estúpida frase que no es más que una tontería_ – tal vez algún día todo lo que niegas podría hacerse realidad.

- Si claro tienes toda la razón no sé cómo diablos pude no creerte antes.

- Vez es cosa de creerme - ¬¬ _acaso no se dio cuenta que use sarcasmo…_

- ¡Eso fue sarcasmo Quinn!

- Lo sé pero el punto es que admitiste que tengo razón – _sonríe… odio cuando ella gana… en ese momento suena el timbre para que nos dirijamos a nuestra última clase… y así lo hacemos pero en el camino me vuelvo a encontrar a mi estúpida favorita así que la aviento a los casilleros pero esta vez fue diferente…_

- ¡Idiota! – _grito ella._

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Idiota – _repite_ – sabes algún día tu estarás en mi lugar – _me carcajeo a mas no poder… ¿puede la tierna tonta ser más estúpida?_

- Eso nunca pasara – _le digo yo a unos metros de golpearla en la cara con mi puño…_

- Nunca digas nunca – _dice ella y sin ningún arrepentimiento le golpeó la cara con todas las fuerzas que tengo y ella cómo papel sale volando hacia el piso… y azota como no tienen una idea…_

- ¡¿Acaso todos dicen esa estúpida frase?! – _grito casi al punto de ir por la chica y golpearla de nuevo _- ¡yo jamás seré como tú! – _le escupo en la cara y me largo de ahí para mi clase_ - ¡¿Y tú que miras?! – _le grito a narizona Berry que me veía mal pero después de gritarle eso fue a ver como estaba su amiguita la estúpida…_

- No creo que debieras ser tan ruda con la chica – _me dice Quinn._

- Se lo merecía – _respondo en tono enojado_ - eso y más.

- Sabes San no creo que sea bueno que trates a las personas tan mal.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá ellos me trataran mal después? – _le pregunto con todo el sarcasmo del mundo._

- Tal vez…

* * *

_El resto de mi día fue aburrido para empezar con las clases que no me dan a pensar en otra cosa que no sea "aburrido" pero también porque me dieron detención por mandar al hospital a esa estúpida… juro que cuando la vuelva a encontrar me las pagara… ahora lo único que me mantiene de buen humor es la fiesta y que logre convencer a Quinn de que fuera por lo menos un rato antes de que se fuera de viaje…_

**Narro Yo…**

_En la fiesta ocurrieron muchas cosas que van a hacer que Santana se arrepienta… o al menos por mucho tiempo lo hará…_


	2. Chapter 2

El Fin De Santana "Ms. Popular" López

* * *

_Desperté con una gran jaqueca y ¡Oh dios como me duele la cabeza! creo que mejor iré por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza al baño. Mientras subo las escaleras logro observar que no había nadie en casa, algo que me pareció muy raro. Tal vez todos se fueron a sus casas, si eso debe ser. Aunque la verdad normalmente después de las fiestas siempre hay gente esparcida tirada por todo el suelo y todos los muebles están desarreglados, pero esta vez solo estaba todo por ningún lado… ¿acaso no di la fiesta y todo esto es un sueño? Me pellizcare para descubrirlo._

- Auch – _me quejo del dolor y observo que en la parte de mi brazo donde me pellizque se tornó de un color rojizo._

_Entonces no es un sueño pero sigue siendo muy raro. En cuanto entro en el baño tomo una cajetilla de pastillas y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina por un vaso para tomarme una pastilla. Tome el vaso, me serví agua y después me dispuse ir a mi habitación para ver mi Facebook y el Twitter. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación quede en un completo shock. Todo estaba destruido, mis discos rotos en el suelo, la televisión con la pantalla atravesada por un bate de beisbol, mi ropa sacada de sus cajones y muchas cosas más. _

_Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que en mi computadora estaba escrito con diamantina azul la palabra "machorra" algo que me sorprendió mucho pero lo pase por alto, solo le diré a papa que me compre otro ordenador y este lo tirare ya que parece que está pegado con pegamento industrial… ¿Cómo lo supe? Lo deduje por el bote de pegamento industrial Greasley que está en la mesa. En cuanto abrí mi Facebook vi que tenía muchos mensajes seguro que eran por lo genial que había sido la fiesta, pero la verdadera razón fue una foto que hizo que yo mismo me quedara con la boca abierta…era una foto mía besándome con una chica… con que por eso eran todas esas cosas… creo que veré los comentarios. Aunque esa fue una muy mala idea solo eran insultas hacia mí como los que le digo a Pierce…_

* * *

_El completo fin de semana estuve completamente aterrada de salir de casa me sentí como una basura ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Siento que mi vida acaba de terminar seguro que todos me harán la vida imposible como a Pierce y no creo que ninguno de los chicos lo entienda, tal vez debería cambiarme de ciudad o hasta de estado, pensándolo mejor de país, es más debería cambiarme de planeta, si creo que comenzare a empacar antes de que todos me ataquen. Seré el hazmerreír del instituto después de esto, tal vez podría cambiarme el nombre antes de volver a la escuela o podría hacerme una operación para que no me reconozcan, saben creo que sería mejor que solicitara una orden de alejamiento de cualquiera de los brabucones de la escuela, claro exceptuándome a mí porque no puedo alejarme de mí misma. Y claro tampoco me golpearía a mí misma._

_Pero para mí mala suerte ya estamos a Lunes y no recuerdo haberme sentido más aterrada en mi vida… bueno tal vez si, cuando Anna, mi hermana mayor, se disfrazó de un payaso que estaba sangrando y parecía que te iba a comer vivo, en mi cumpleaños número nueve y salió del interior de mi pastel de cumpleaños, que por cierto estaba lo completamente grande como para que ella se metiera dentro de él. En ese momento me desmaye y creo que por eso le tengo miedo a los payasos, a veces los hermanos mayores son de lo peor…. en especial la mía. _

_Pero hablando de otras cosas estoy por terminar de desayunar y estoy temblando completamente, hace rato casi se me tira la leche encima por tanto que estoy temblando principalmente en las manos. Cuando termino de comer mis tostadas con mermelada y de tomar mi vaso con leche. Llevo mi plato y mi vaso al fregadero de la cocina, lo limpiare después, pienso que ahora mismo no tengo los ánimos de hacer esas cosas… o más bien cualquier cosa en realidad. Después salgo de la cocina y tomo mi mochila para después dirigirme al garaje por mi auto y mientras estoy en camino pienso en todo lo malo que me podría ocurrir en cuanto llegue a la escuela._

_Cuando menos pienso ya estoy ahí, cuando bajo del auto siento muchas miradas sobre mí y al echar un vistazo veo que todos me miran raro, tratare de ignorar eso y caminare como siempre a la entrada no puedo dejar que piensen que eso me afecta. En cuanto abro la puerta siento un líquido muy frio, recorrer mi cara y después mi pecho, se sentía como si me hubiera hundido en el mar ártico. Por otro lado sabia rico era un slushie de mora mi sabor favorito._

- Jajajajaja – _escucho a todos reírse mientras yo solo me resbalo con todo el líquido que se encontraba bajo mis pies._

- ¡Bienvenido marimacha Lopez! – _según parece es mucho peor de lo que había imaginado… nunca en mis peores pesadillas fui llamada de esa manera… bueno a esto se le podría llamar karma ¿no?_

- ¡No juegues conmigo Karofsky! – _le digo en tono amenazante que al parecer no fue muy creíble… ya que se volvieron a reír mucho más fuerte haciendo que yo me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía…_

- Jajajaja.

- No te tengo miedo marimacha – _maldito…_ - al igual que nadie en este instituto – _¡No puede ser! ¿Entonces ya no soy la más popular? Mi vida ha oficialmente terminado…_

- Entonces chicos por favor háganos los honores – _en ese momento me había quitado el slushie de los ojos pero lo siguiente fue peor me aventaron leche cortada… que por cierto olía demasiado mal… en ese momento comienzo a llorar._

- Príncipe no llores pronto te traeremos al rey de las lesbianas para que te haga compañía – _me dice Azimio intentando ser divertido._

- Tómenle una foto chicos – _propone uno de ellos._

_Y según parece así lo hacen ya que empiezo a escuchar murmullos de "salió muy linda" o "tómenle otra" e incluso de "sale demasiado tonta"_

- Ahora ya tienes tu merecido – _me dice Marcela y todos ellos se van de allí riendo y burlándose de mí, yo solo me quedo ahí llorando…_

_Sentí que habían pasado horas pero según parece solo fueron unos minutos así que me levante y me dirigí a las duchas donde inmediatamente abrí la llave de la regadera y me quite todos los desechos de mi cuerpo y me limpie la ropa lo más que pude._

_Cuando termine me cambie de ropa… sabía que era una buena idea traer un repuesto… salí a los pasillos y todos me miraban con cara de asco… tal vez esto sea una pesadilla, si eso debe ser no es nada más que un juego de mi mente para sentirme mal conmigo mismo porque yo no soy lesbiana ni nada por el estilo, solo espero que Quinn vuelva lo antes posible me siento muy miserable, tal vez debería dejar que todo me ocurra y no quejarme tal vez ese chica tenía razón me pregunto quién la molestara ahora que no soy la más temida del instituto… cuando menos me doy cuenta recibo una llamada y es de ¡Quinn! Si al fin alguien con quien hablar que no me trate mal…_

- Hola pequeña – _me saluda cuando le contesto._

- Hola Quinny – _le saludo muy alegremente._

- ¿Me extrañas? - _a veces he llegado a pensar que me lee la mente._

- Mucho aquí es horrible.

- ¿Por qué acaso a tus ñoños se les olvido hacer la tarea? – _dice entre risas…_

- No algo mucho peor.

- ¿Qué? – _me pregunta… y sé que está levantando una ceja en cualquier lugar de Florida…_

- Pasó algo horrible y ahora todos me tratan como a una perdedora.

- ¿Qué paso exactamente? – _me pregunta extrañada_ – porque no te estoy entendiendo nada.

- Pues en la fiesta paso algo muy malo… - _digo lo más calmada que puedo._

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Pues tan malo que podría hacer que nosotras dos no volviéramos a ser populares en nuestras vidas – _tal vez a ella no le importe mucho pero a mi si… y mucho…_

- ¿Solo eso? Entonces no es muy malo.

- ¡Claro que lo es! - le grito - ¡seremos las perdedoras de la escuela! así como los chicos del Glee club.

- ¿Y eso es malo por? – _dice alargando la o._

- Porque nos tiraran slushies todos los días – será horrible tendré que traer un cambio de ropa diario…

- Puedo vivir con eso – pero yo no… ese es el gran problema…

- ¿Acaso no puedes entender que esto es lo peor que jamás nos habrá pasado?

- Que para ti todo en esta vida sea la popularidad no significa que también lo sea para mí – _ambas nos quedamos en silencio_ - mira me tengo que ir te llamo luego ¿ok?

- Ok – _y cuelga._

_En estos momentos desearía ser invisible pero por desgracia no puedo… eso me deprime. Aunque ¿saben? No he pensado en las consecuencias de dejar de ser la popular más temida del instituto… ¡No puede ser tendré que hacer mis tareas! Eso es algo malo no he puesto atención en ninguna clase desde… básicamente nunca pero hay que admitir que los profesores se esmeran demasiado en hacer clases aburridas. Ahora que lo pienso tengo entrenamiento con el equipo… así que tomo mis cosas y salgo corriendo hacia el campo de juego. En mi camino recibí muchos insultos como "marimacha" "machorra" y la verdad esos fueron los que más me llamaron la atención creo que debería simplemente ignorarlos no puedo dejar que me perjudiquen ni que me hagan sentir mal. Cuando por fin llegue al campo la entrenadora Sue me llamo para decirme algo importante…_

- Estas fuera del equipo – _me dijo ella y juro que casi se me para el corazón al escuchar esas palabras… no puede sacarme del equipo soy la mejor capitana que jamás podrá conseguir… y no es por presumir…_

- ¿Porque? – _le pregunto y ella al principio duda un poco en contármelo pero al final decide hacerlo._

- Las demás chicas dicen que no quieren compartir campo de juegos con un machorra.

- ¡¿Qué?! –_ grito_ – yo no soy lesbiana y usted no puede hacer lo que ellas quieran.

- Lo siento López pero fue una decisión de todas y me condicionaron – _ella se sienta en la banca y yo imito su acción._

- ¿Con que cosa? – _le pregunto mientras observo como las chicas hacen señas obscenas con la mano dirigidas hacia mí._

- Si tu estas en el equipo ellas no – _dice la entrenadora y yo estoy por morir en cualquier momento no puedo creer que una simple acción haya causado todo esto_ – así que no puedo perder a un gran equipo y te pido que por favor… - _la interrumpo._

- No descuide no es su culpa – me levanto de la banca y comienzo a llorar… este es el peor día en la historia de mi vida.

- López perdón pero… - _no la dejo terminar._

_En ese momento salgo corriendo de ese horrible lugar pero todavía puedo escuchar sus gritos y burlas por todas partes "no te preocupes perra pronto encontraras a tu princesa" "la gente como tú no debería existir son solo una escoria para el mundo" "deberías pensar en suicidarte"_

_No se por cuanto estuve corriendo pero de la nada me encuentro en un pasillo donde no había nadie así que recargo mi espalda contra la pared y lentamente dejo caer mi cuerpo hasta el suelo… en estos momentos preferiría estar con Quinn, seguro que ella sabría que hacer o al menos me trataría de levantar el ánimo diciéndome cosas lindas como suele hacerlo siempre o me daría un abrazo que en estos momentos mucha falta me hace uno… de la nada comienzo a escuchar una melodía en guitarra de una canción que se me muy bien… ¡claro! es la canción principal de una de mis películas favoritas: los juegos del hambre es la canción Safe And Sound de Taylor Swift… poco a poco me acerco al lugar de donde proviene el sonido y me encuentro con el auditorio y estoy observando desde atrás a una chica en el escenario con su guitarra. _

_Ella está vestida con una blusa azul con un unirnio en ella, una falda negra y unas botas también negras… pero también tiene uno de esos sombreros como los que usan los esquimales, me gustan mcuho. Además de que tiene un parche en la cabeza y tiene una cosa rara en la mano, creo que es una de esas cosas que se usan para hacer que se recuperen las heridas, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de lo que sea que es. Pero de la nada escucho a una hermosa voz cantar la letra de la canción:_

I remember tears streaming down your face,

When I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light,

I remember you said don't leave me here alone,

But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is go…

- ¡Britt que estás haciendo es hora de que vayamos por nuestro desayuno! – _grita un chico castaño y alto, que desgraciadamente interrumpe a la hermosa voz que cantaba esa hermosa canción…_

_Internamente lo maldigo por hacer que se calle… esperen a él lo conozco es Hummel… ¿entonces quien canta es Pierce…? No es que me haya gustado pero fue buena… no en un sentido de atracción, pero yo creo que mejor me callo… con razón está en el Glee club._

- Kurt estoy un poco triste - _¿ella está triste…? En ese caso come en encontrare yo… oh si miserablemente perdida entre los insultos de la gente y mi depresión que abarca una gran nube en este instituto pero que solo yo puedo ver y sentir…_

- ¿Por qué? – _pregunta el chico mientras sube al escenario para acercarse más a su amiga… yo me hundo en mi asiento para que ninguno de los dos me logre ver…_

- Sabes que a López la están tratando tan mal - _¡Oh woah woah, esperen!… ¿desde cuándo ella se preocupa por lo que me ocurra a mí? yo me imagino que me ha de odiar demasiado por el infierno que lo hago. Bueno hacia vivir…_

- ¿Y qué? es karma por ser tan mala con nosotros antes y nunca sentirse mal por ello – _dice su amigo y por más que odie admitirlo tiene mucha razón… pero ahora no saben cuánto quisiera disculparme con ellos, ahora que se lo que se siente…_

- Es que no puedo creer que ahora todos la traten peor que a mí – _dice ella mientras se levanta del banco en el que estaba sentada y al lado de ella deja la guitarra._

- Deja de preocuparte si tú has podido soportarlo por mucho tiempo no creo que ella no pueda hacerlo tampoco – _ambos sonríen y luego se dirigen a la salida_ – además ella puede recuperarse y pronto todos volverán a estar a sus pies y nosotros seremos otra vez los más molestados de todo el instituto, así que mejor vamos a desayunar con los demás que seguro nos están esperando – _el chico saca su teléfono móvil y por lo que logro observar comienza a escribir un mensaje de texto._

- Tienes razón además ya tengo muchas hambre – _ambos ríen y salen del lugar._

_Yo me levanto del lugar donde estaba escondida y me asomo por la puerta donde esos chicos salieron. Y como no veo que nadie venga, me dirijo al escenario y tomo la guitarra que hace unos momentos estaba usando esa chica… comienzo a pensar en una canción para tocar y cantar y, cuando al fin se me ocurre una, comienzo a tocar la guitarra. Y luego canto mi canción favorita de Demi lovato Don't Forget._

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

- Cantas muy bien – _me dice una voz que me hace sobresaltarme del susto y paro de cantar de golpe…_

_Cuando observo quien es casi no lo creo y creo que esa persona tampoco sabía a quién le estaba hablando porque su mandíbula cayó al suelo y se le abrieron los ojos como plato… me imagino que a mí también me paso algo parecido…_


	3. Chapter 3

Una Nueva Amiga

* * *

- Ho…hola – _le digo tímidamente y ella sonríe ampliamente… debo admitir que hasta cierto punto me asusto la forma en que sonreía. Parecía como la niña de la película del exorcista… tal vez inclusive sean primas…_

- Hola – _dice ella y se acerca a mí_ – creo que no me he presentado yo soy Rachel Berry – _estira su mano hacia mí para que la estreche… al principio creí que era una broma o algo parecido pero creo que ella es inofensiva. Así que la saludo._

- Yo soy Santana Lopez – _digo y ella aguanta una risa poniendo su mano en la boca._

- Si lo sé – _contesta mientras ríe_ – todos en el instituto saben quién eres – _entonces sigo siendo popular ¡Oh yes! _- ¿y porque estás aquí? – _me pregunta mirándome con esos profundos ojos marrones, haciendo que yo aparte la mirada… esta chica me está aterrando…_

- Pues no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir – _le digo y me levanto del banco para rondar por el auditorio…_

- Pero eres tú la grandiosa Santana Lopez deberías estar con tus amigos los populares como tu novio Puckerman - _¿todavía somos novios nosotros dos? Ni siquiera he hablado con él en todo el día… tal vez me esté evitando._

- No creo que sea una buena idea – _le contesto y me siento en el piso del auditorio. Cruzo mis piernas y pongo mis codos en ellas, para después poner mi cabeza entre mis manos_

- Si todos en el instituto están hablando de eso sabes creo que se le podía llamar karma por como tú has sido con todos nosotros los del Glee club – _la verdad si esto es karma pero creo que estoy sufriendo por lo que les he hecho a todos esos perdedores… se sienta a mi lado y sonríe tiernamente _- ¿entonces no piensas salir de aquí para comer?

- Prefiero no correr el riesgo así que me quedare aquí hasta que las clases terminen – _ella saca algo de su bolsa pero no le presto mucha atención creo que lo mejor es que haga un plan para escapar de este lugar sin que nadie del equipo de futbol o del de porristas me vea… tal vez podría buscar uno de esos tontos disfraces que usan en las obras escolares…_

- Ten – _me dice y con la mano me acerca una bolsa de plástico… yo levanto una ceja mientras la miro_ – es un sándwich para que te lo comas - _¿esto es acaso una broma? No quiero ni creer que le puso veneno o algo parecido para que muera y así ella se pueda vengar de todo lo malo que le he hecho a sus amigos…_ - no tiene nada – _sonríe_ – solo intento ser buena contigo me agradas – _cautelosamente acerco mi mano a ella para tomar el sándwich._

- Gracias – _le digo lo más amable que puedo antes de sacar el sándwich de la bolsa para comenzar a comer… esta chica parece ser más normal de lo que recordaba que era. Cuando la veía por los pasillos solo le gritaba a un chico muy alto o a Hummel y también es demasiado chillona… también siempre canta canciones de musicales aburridos de Broadway, pero es muy amable y atenta creo que no juzgare más a la gente antes de conocerla._

- Sabes creo que deberías buscarte nuevos amigos – _de su bolsa saca otro sándwich para ella_ - ya que los que tienes ahorita no te van a volver a aceptar en su grupo de populares después de que paso lo del beso con esa chica - _¡wow! eso sí que es ser directa cuando le hablas a alguien… creo que debería tratar de no insultarme cuando habla._

- ¿Sabes que en cierto grado me insultaste verdad? – _le pregunto y ella asiente_ – ok la verdad solo fue un error luego se arreglara y volveré a ser un popular como lo he sido toda mi vida – _espero que eso pase sino puede que lentamente muera en la oscuridad al ser nada más que una marginada más en esta sociedad que cada día empeora y juzga peor a la gente._

- Sabes lo importante no es ser popular sino tener amigos que te acepten por lo que eres y los errores que cometas – _sonríe_ – y no creo que ellos muy pronto te tomen otra vez en cuenta – _de su bolsa saca un par de jugos de manzana y uno me lo regala._

- Gracias – _le digo y ella asiente sonriente_ – pero no lo creo y ¿porque lo dices?-

- Bueno a Britt la trataban mal inclusive antes de que se declarara lesbiana y no creo que tú con un beso a una chica no demuestres lo contrario – _la verdad no lo había pensado pero tiene razón… ¿saben? Me está agrandando demasiado esta chica puede que con ella tal vez le cumpla a Quinn lo que le dije de conseguir una nueva amiga._

- ¿Oye puedes contarme un poco de esa tal Britt? – _le pido en un susurro y ella sonríe._

- ¿Qué clase de cosas quieres saber de ella? –_ me pregunta y después toma un sorbo de su jugo._

- Pues todo lo que me puedas contar – _ella asiente._

- Pues ella es una gran amiga mía tiene diecisiete años – _mmm es un año mayor que yo_ – canta muy bien – _aww si canta como un ángel, creo que por algunos momentos me pierdo pensando en su hermosa voz… ok no sé porque dije eso_ – también ella adora bailar.

- ¿Oye y tu porque estás aquí? – _le pregunto. Ahora que me doy cuenta debí haberle preguntado en cuanto nos encontremos_ - ¿no deberías estar con tus amigos?

- Pues no quería comer con los chicos – _me contesta_ – además de que estoy peleada con mi novio – _oh si su novio es Finn Hudson un chico demasiado alto y pues es algo popular._

- ¿Y no piensas hacer las paces con él? – _le pregunto alzando una ceja ya que no se veía muy preocupada._

- No siempre se resuelven solos los problemas – _se encoge de hombros_ - tú has de saberlo ¿no? – _le verdad nunca he tenido grandes peleas con Puck casi todas son pequeñas y al final el termina disculpándose._

- La verdad no – _le contesto y después ambas continuamos comiendo en un armonioso silencio no como en las películas que es desesperante y a veces atemorizante._

- ¿Puedes cantar otra vez? – _me pregunta de la nada._

- No – _le digo y ella pone carita triste._

- Por favor – _me ruega. Luego siento que se sube a mi espalda _– ¡anda Santy canta porfa!

- ¡Rach! – _le grito_ – ¡sueltamente me duele mucho! – _ella seguía igual que antes_ - ¡bájate! – _le sigo gritando pero a ella poco le importo._

- ¿Rach? – _pregunta un chico alto y con el cabello oscuro. Creo que es Finn Hudson_ - ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo colgada de esa chica?! – _si definitivamente es el_ - ¡Ven te estamos esperando!

- Lo siento Finn pero Santy y yo ya comimos ¿no es así? – _me pregunta._

- Oh, oh si claro – _respondió y ella me sonríe para luego bajarse de mi espalda._

- ¿Entonces no vendrás? – _pregunto el chico y estoy comenzando a pensar que es un tonto_ - ¿y te quedaras con sacos de arena? - ¬¬ _¿y este quien se cree para decirme sacos de arena?_

- ¡¿A quién llamaste sacos de arena?! – _le grite._

- Saben creo que mejor me voy – _y Hudson salió del auditorio dejándome sola otra vez con Berry._

- Adiosito – _dijo Rach mientras se despedía de su novio con su mano_ - ¿y qué hacemos ahora? – _me pregunta y ambas nos sentamos al borde del escenario del lugar._

- Pues podríamos idear un plan para que pueda salir de aquí sin ningún rasguño – le digo divertida "ella podría ayudarme mucho en estas cosas"

- Claro podemos ponerte un disfraz de los que usan en el club de comedia.

_Nos levantamos y fuimos hasta los disfraces y ella comenzó a buscar cosas mientras me indica que me sentara en la silla giratoria. Mientras esperaba comenzó a dar vueltas en la silla y reía._

- ¡Wiiii! – _grito yo. Claro que me estoy divirtiendo mientras giro en la silla. Jamás creí volverme a divertir como cuando era niña._

- ¡Listo tengo el disfraz perfecto para que no te descubran! – _chilla ella con una gran sonrisa._

- ¿Qué escogiste? – _le pregunte y ella me enseño la ropa_ – ah no yo jamás usare eso.

* * *

- No puedo creer que me convencieras – _le digo enfadada._

- Vamos te vez súper linda – _dice ella y comienza a dar saltitos._

_Estaba vestida con un disfraz de conejo blanco, según ella era para la buena suerte. Pero sé que lo hizo para reírse de mí. Como lo hizo en cuanto termine de ponerme el disfraz. Por lo menos sus risas no son tan malas como las de los demás chicos de la escuela. En cámara lenta lo puedo ver en mi mente._

- Sabes creo que debería tomarte una foto – _me dice súper contenta._

- No Rach no… - _pero solo logre escuchar el sonido de la cámara de su teléfono._

- Aww súper cute – _yo solo ruedo los ojos._

- ¿Podrías dejar de jugar y concentrarte en nuestro problema?

- ¿Cuál problema? – _pregunta ella._

- El de poder salir de aquí antes de que algo malo me pase – _ella hace una "Aaa" con la boca _– eres muy distraída.

- Siempre me lo dicen – _le resta importancia_ – pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien yo siempre tengo razón en estas cosas – _dice muy segura._

- Ok – _susurro._

_A medida que caminábamos por la escuela escuchaba risas por mi estúpido atuendo. Sigo sin entender como me convenció de que me lo pusiera. Al dar vuelta en una esquina choque con una chica, estaba a punto de explotar e insultarla por no fijarse por donde caminaba pero recordé que debo aprender a controlarme. Por lo que solo me trate de levantar pero con quien me tropecé me ofreció su mano para hacerlo._

- Lo siento – _dijo la chica. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que me dejaron atontada por unos segundos hasta que sentí que la chica pasaba su mano frente a mi cara y cuando reaccione, ella rio y se sonrojo_ - ¿eres nueva? – _me pregunto._

- Y… yo… -_ tartamudee tratando de formular una respuesta pero mi amiga respondió por mí._

- Si Britt es una chica nueva se acaba de mudar – _oh con que ella es Pierce se ve muy diferente a esta distancia. Una linda, linda diferencia…. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!_

- Oh hola yo soy Brittany S. Pierce – _me ofrece la mano para estrecharla. Y por más raro que me parezca lo hago lo más rápido posible y sin dudarlo_ - ¿y cómo te llamas? –_ me pregunta. En ese momento quede en blanco y espere a que Rachel me salvara de esta. Y para mi suerte lo hizo._

- Ella es Diabla Lopez no habla mucho y es muy tímida – _dice y yo suelto un suspiro._

- Bueno Diabla un gusto _– "igualmente" susurro pero creo que no me escucho_ - ¿me podrías devolver mi mano? – _me pregunta y yo me ruborizo hasta las orejas al ver que todavía no le había soltado la mano._

- L… lo si…siento - _digo tartamudeando otra vez. Internamente me maldigo por eso._

- No te preocupes y eres muy linda – _como si fuera posible creo que estoy ardiendo._

_Siento que todo yo estoy en llamas pero más que nada mis mejillas que seguro están rojas como un par de tomates y mi corazón que se aceleró estúpidamente rápido. Esto no puede estar pasando siento como si me fuera a dar un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento._

- Bueno chicas tengo que correr segur que mi papa me está esperando en la entrada – _se despide pero luego regresa_ – adiós – _y le besa la mejilla a cada una, para salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal._

_Creo que me quede mirando cómo se iba hasta que desapareció por la puerta del instituto. Lentamente subí mi mano hacia mi mejilla ara tocar donde me había dado el beso. Estuve así por mucho tiempo y hubiera sido más de no ser por Rach que me saco de mi transe. Pero lo primero que escuche salir de sus labios no fue algo muy lindo. Más bien algunas malas palabras y muchos chillidos. Y creo que ustedes no querrán saber el porqué._


	4. Chapter 4

Aww Santy Enamorada

* * *

- ¡Santana! – _me grita Rachel. Creo que me quede completamente embobada en esa rubia que me dio un beso en la mejilla. Con ese beso en la mejilla he sentido más que cualquier beso con Puck_ - ¡Santana deja de pensar en Brittany! – _grita y yo me ruborizo._

- ¡Yo no estaba pensando en ella! – _le recrimino y ella rueda los ojos._

- ¡Eres una idiota con solo pensar en eso! – _me grita a todo pulmón y casi me deja sorda. Nota mental jamás gritarle nada a Rachel si quieres conservar tus oídos sanos y no quieres ir al hospital._

- No estoy pensando en eso – _le miento_ – y además que tiene de malo si lo hago. Y no estoy diciendo que lo haya hecho – _ella esta con toda la disposición de dejarme sorda y yo me tapo las orejas con las manos rápidamente._

- ¡No puedo creer que siquiera pienses en ella de esa forma después de todo lo que le has hecho! – _grita e internamente agradezco haber sido más rápida que ella y taparme los oídos_ - ¡Santana eres una gran idiota! – _y seguía con sus gritos me alegro de que ahora no este nadie en la escuela _- ¡¿Qué piensas que lograras enamorarla solo siendo una persona amable por un rato?! – _según parece ella es demasiado lista ¿Cómo supo exactamente que pensaba? Ahora estoy considerando comprarme un casco de esos que venden en la tele para impedir que me lea la mente._

- ¡En primera yo no soy lesbiana! – _le grito no tan alto como ella lo hace pero al menos lo trato de hacer_ - ¡Y yo jamás andaría de novia con una marimacha que es amiga de una estúpida narizona que se cree muy genial y que tiene la capacidad de decirle a los demás que hacer como tú! ¡Además yo no necesito que nadie me diga que puedo o no hacer y menos alguien como tú! ¡Y no creo que seas la indicada para decirme eso ya que tú y tu estúpido novio pelean siempre y no buscas la forma de arreglarlo! – _le grito y como muchas veces me ha pasado me pase. No debí haberle gritado eso_

- Claro, claro tienes razón creo que mejor me callo –_ dice y puedo notar que está un poco triste con lo que le grite pero se lo merecía ¿o no? ¡Oh dios! Siento como si fuera a vomitar y a golpear algo intensamente ¿Qué es este sentimiento raro?_

- ¿Bueno podemos irnos? - _le pregunto y ella solo asiente._

- Claro vamos – _ambas caminamos hasta la salida de la escuela._

_Noto que ella está muy pensativa y mientras estábamos en un silencio sepulcral solo me dedico a mirar los posters en las paredes de la escuela. Aunque eso es muy fácil de saber ya que no ha dicho nada en los últimos segundos y eso hasta cierto punto me preocupa. Me intriga saber que estará pensando._

- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – _le pregunto y ella me mira fijamente con esos gigantes profundos ojos marrones._

- Lo siento – _dice en un tono bajito y yo internamente me encojo pero no demuestro nada de eso_ – no debí haberte gritado eso – _luego otra vez viene el silencio de ultratumba ¡que emocionante!_ - ¿sabes? Todos dicen que no soy nada más que un tonta chica narizona con grandes sueños que jamás se harán realidad y creo que solo intentaba que tú no pensaras eso de mí, empezar de cero con alguien que no me conozca pero creo que solo me equivoque yo creo que mejor me voy – _se aleja de mi pero logro tomarla del brazo y noto que está llorando _- ¡suéltame! - _Me grita entre sollozos._

- Lo siento Rachel – _le digo y creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que digo "lo siento" jamás la había dicho eso a mis padres, o a Puck, solo a Quinn, ella es muy diferente a ellos. Ella ha podido conocer a mi yo interior y eso es muy difícil de hacer solo mi mejor amiga lo ha logrado hacer._

- No fue culpa mía – _ambas nos estancamos en otro incomodo silencio_ – creo que será mejor que vayas a tu casa ya casi salen las chicas del equipo del entrenamiento y no creo que ayude mucho que tengas un traje de conejito – _ambas reímos y después la abrazo._

- Muchas gracias –_ le digo y nos separamos de ese abrazo. De verdad lo necesitaba._

- No te preocupes nos vemos mañana – _y ella se dirige a la salida mientras yo voy al estacionamiento por mi auto_

- ¡Quieta hay Lopez! – _me gritan desde atrás y me tapan los ojos. Bueno después de todo el disfraz de conejo no sirvió mucho. Pero luego escucho una risa que conozco muy bien y rio con ella._

- ¡Te odio! – _le grito._

- Claro que no tú me adoras – _ambas reímos._

- ¿Llegaste temprano? – _le pregunto._

- La verdad extrañaba a mi pequeña sacos de arena que parecía que estaba muy rara la última vez que hable con ella por teléfono – _ella se ríe de esa tonta conversación y yo me ruborizo._

- Que bien que viniste porque la verdad necesito a un amiga.

- Pero si ya tienes una amiga – _yo la miro sin comprender_ – Berry –_ dice después de una pausa. Oh si, si Rachel._

- Si pero es una amiga nueva y a ti te conozco desde hace años.

- Que bien porque dormiré en tu casa ya que me vine sola y mis padres se quedaron en Florida con mis hermanas – _me explica y yo me pongo a pensar ¿ella volvió solo para estar con su mejor amiga?_

- Esta bien vamos – _le digo y camina hasta el auto._

- Ah, ah Yo conduzco – _me dice y yo me rio._

- Claro que no es mi auto y por la tanto yo lo conduciré – _le digo y ella se acerca a mí haciendo que sienta que invade mi espacio personal._

- No me obligues a traer al señor cosquillas –_ yo pongo una cara de susto, pero no dejo que tome las llaves_ – vamos San sabes que no te gustan las cosquillas – _yo sigo sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que siento sus manos pasar por mis caderas haciéndome retorcer de la risa. Lentamente caigo al piso y sigo riéndome como loca mientras ella solo se ríe de mi reacción._

- E…esta bi…bien tu…tú con…conduces – _le digo mientras me sigo riendo y le entregó las llaves. Ella las toma y se sube a mi auto, después de que recobrara mi aliento me subo en el asiento del copiloto malhumorada._

- Vamos Santy te divertiste – _yo sigo sin sonreír_ – Santy – _dice en un tono muy agudo. En ese momento me recordó mucho a Rachel _- Santy anda no te enojes conmigo oh si no le diré a tu novia que eres una enojona – _yo abro los ojos de sorpresa mientras me sonrojo y ella ríe para después encender al auto para dirigirse a mi casa para que ambas durmamos._

_En todo el camino no deje de pensar ¿acaso habrá visto lo que paso con Rachel y Brittany mientras estábamos en el pasillo? No lo creo la escuela estaba vacío, claro a excepción del campo de futbol pero estábamos muy lejos de ahí. ¿Entonces cómo se habrá dado cuenta? Tal vez lee mi mente como Rachel. Tal vez sea algo loco pero es muy sensato porque ambas dan miedo cuando sonríen parece que en cualquier momento te mataran pero no matan ni a una mosca. No me di cuenta cuando llegamos hasta que sentí que Quinn me agitaba y entonces sin mirarla baje del auto para abrir la puerta de mi casa. Solo espero el momento en que comience con sus preguntas pero antes quiero comer algo así que corro hacia la cocina y tomo algunas cosas del refrigerador para prepararme un sándwich. Al rato después Quinn llega y se sienta enfrente de mí con una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y yo me siento algo incómoda con eso pero en vez de prestarle atención término de preparar mi comida y comienzo a comer en silencio con la mirada de mi mejor amiga sobre mí._

- Ok – _dijo ella cuándo yo ya casi terminaba mi comida_ – voy a empezar con esto y no quiero que explotes del enojo así que cuando termine de hablar tú me explicaras todo o tal vez te haga algunas preguntas – _yo asiento en silencio._

- Pero no vayas a decir tonterías – ella_ sonríe divertida y yo ruedo los ojos. Esto será largo…_

- Mmm – _comienza a decir un poco dudoso_ - ¿crees que eres lesbiana?- _dice lento y en un tono de voz tranquilizante. Ok esa no me la venia venir, sabía que preguntaría alguna tontería pero jamás que preguntaría eso._

- Yo… - _me quedo en silencio y sé que no le puedo mentir porque ella se da cuenta de todo_ – no lo sé nunca he pensado mucho en esa posibilidad.

- Ok bien ¿que sientes cuando besas a Puck?

- Nada – _respondo y ella pone una cara como de pensativa._

- ¿Y qué sentiste cuando Brittany te dio un beso en la mejilla? - _me pregunta y cuando estoy a punto de responder me interrumpe_ – se sincera.

- Sentí que ardía en llamas y que estaba en el mismísimo cielo… pero caliente – _le explico y ella vuelve a pensar para después mirarme directo a los ojos y yo aparto la mirada incómoda con ese momento. Espero que termine pronto._

- Mmm creo que deberías besar a una chica para que sepas que sientes cuando besas a una ya que has besado a un montón de chicos – _oh no tiene un plan eso no me gusta._

- ¿Qué piensas que besare a Pierce así de la nada? – _le pregunto con una ceja alzada tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Nunca se sabe que pasa por la loca mente de mi amiga._

- Claro que no – _dice rápidamente._

- ¿Entonces cuál es tu plan malévolo? – _le pregunto y ella ríe por la última palabra._

- Me besaras a mí – _lo dice así como si nada y a mí se me cae la mandíbula al suelo._

- No, no claro que no – _me levanto de la silla y ella imita mi acción._

- Vamos San solo será un beso de amigas además es para resolver un gran duda que tienes y yo como el mejor amiga que soy te ayudare a resolver – _ella sonríe y yo bufo _– acaso tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí – _yo me ruborizo y ella estalla en carcajadas._

- Está bien – _digo de mala gana y ela se acerca a mí hasta estar tan juntas que nuestros alientos se juntan._

_Por unos segundos me pierdo en sus ojos verdes como la naturaleza y la ecología de la que tanto hablan los profesores en clase. Lentamente coloca su mano en mi cara y acerca su rostro al mío, el beso fue algo rápido pero igual me gustó mucho aunque hubiera preferido que hubiera sido Britt en vez de Quinn ¡ahí está lo admití! Nos separamos y siento mis mejillas arder mientras ella intenta no reírse de mi reacción._

- ¿Y qué sentiste? – _me pregunta entre algunas risitas que escapan de su boca. Obviamente ella ya sabía la respuesta._

- Me gusto – _digo bajito y ella asiente._

- ¿Mas que uno de Puck? – _asiento con la cabeza y ambas nos dirigimos a la sala ella se sienta enfrente de mí._

- ¿Crees que eso este mal? – _le pregunto y él sonríe._

- Claro que no Santana todos aman a su manera y tu amas a las chicas en la forma en que debes de amar a un chico – _yo hago una media sonrisa ya que ella se muestra muy comprensiva con esto_ – ok el siguiente paso es que aceptes tu homosexualidad - _Esperen que dijo ¿siguiente paso?_

- ¿Cómo qué siguiente paso? – _le pregunto con una ceja alzada._

- Santana somos mejores amigas siempre supe que eras lesbiana y solo esperaba el momento adecuado para ayudarte con esto porque sabía que no será algo muy fácil para ti - _¿tanto se me notara?_ – Entonces cuando venía para acá fui a la librería más cercana del lugar en que estaba y compre este libro – _me muestra un libro que tiene como título "Soy lesbiana"… muy descriptivo ¿no?_ – En él dice que se tiene que hacer para determinar tu sexualidad – _yo formo una "ooohh" con la boca_ – además es muy fácil de saberlo contigo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste tú? – le pregunto y ella sonríe mientras recuerda.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos niñas y veíamos películas toda la noche? – _me pregunta y yo intento recordar hasta que llego a ese recuerdo._

- Si y que.

- ¿Recuerdas que películas veíamos y que decías después de ellas?

**_**Flashback**_**

_Quinn y yo estábamos en mi casa mirando películas, que obviamente eran mis favoritas entre ellas la que hasta ahora es mi favorita: la sirenita._

- ¿Santy podemos ver otra película? – _me pregunta ya muy fastidiada de solo ver la misma película tantas veces seguidas. Yo niego con la cabeza_ – no entiendo cómo te gustan tanto esas películas.

- Quinny yo algún día me casare con una princesa como Eric – _ella solo rueda los ojos y yo sonrió ampliamente_

**_**Fin Del Flashback**_**

- ¿Y solo tú sabes eso? – _le pregunto._

- Bueno solo estábamos tú y yo – _aun no logro entender como a veces parece ser la persona más inteligente del mundo y luego solo se vuelve alguien demasiado despistada._

- No lo de que soy… - _me evito decir esa palabra y ella parece que logro entender a lo que me refería._

- Bueno solo yo y Rachel – _me dice. Bueno solo son dos personas eso está bien._

- ¿Y tú crees que tenga una oportunidad con Britt? – _le pregunto tímida después de un silencio de algunos segundos. Ella ríe y yo le miro totalmente avergonzada._

- ¡Claro que sí! – _Me contesta sonriente_ – créeme si yo fuera lesbiana trataría de salir contigo eres alguien muy especial pero muy poca gente conoce ese lado sensible de ti ya que lo ocultas con tus inseguridades y esa actitud de chica mala – ella tiene toda la razón. Ahora volvimos con la Quinn súper inteligente.

- Gracias – _susurro._

- Oye para eso están las amigas y más que nada las mejores ¿no? – _yo asiento y ella se levanta_ – vamos dame un abrazo pequeña – _yo niego con la cabeza y ella se acerca más_ – vamos Santy – _yo me rindo y le doy un abrazo. Si alguien tiene una gran amiga esa soy yo y si se preguntan ¡No! No la comparto con ninguno de ustedes._

- ¿Vamos a ver televisión? – _le pregunto y ella asiente y enciente el televisor._

* * *

- ¿Y estas enamorado de Brittany Pierce? – _me pregunta._

_Ya llevábamos un buen rato observando la primer película de Harry Potter que estaba mientras le cambiaba a de canal en canal así que ella ni siquiera me pregunto si quería verla y solo le dejo en ese canal. Ella es una de las pocas personas que conoce mi "pequeña" adicción a Harry Potter. Y yo me pongo a pensar en ello y cuando al fin encuentro una respuesta no dudo en decírsela._

- Si la amo más que a nada en el mundo

- Aww mi pequeña Santy está enamorada – _dice en un tono de voz de niña pequeña y yo ruedo los ojos_ – sabes hay que hacer un plan para que logres enamorarla.

- ¿Cómo? seguramente ella me odia por todo lo que le he hecho o al menos ahora solo me tiene lastima.

- Solo espera porque mañana sabrás mi plan para hacer que Brittana exista.

- ¿Brittana? – _le pregunto con una ceja alzada._

- Si Brittany y Santana juntas son Brittana – _yo solo rio por sus ocurrencias._

- Sabes mejor vamos a dormir tengo mucho sueño – _me dice y apaga la televisión para que ambas nos subamos a mi habitación para dormir._

_Ella siempre se duerme en mi habitación desde que éramos pequeñas y hacíamos nuestras pijamadas. En mi habitación hay una litera al lado de mi cama así que ambas nos dormimos en cada una de ellas aunque claro ella en la de arriba con su tonto argumenta de "yo soy mayor que tú y si me caigo no dolerá tanto como si te cayeras tu bolsas de arena, luego podrían desinflarte tus…"_

- Hasta mañana Quinny – _le digo_.

- Hasta mañana Santy – _me contesta y ambas nos sumergimos en un gran sueño porque ya era muy tarde._

_Tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida estábamos Britt y yo en el pasillo de McKinley tomadas de la mano y nos decíamos un montón de cosas cursis mientras nos dábamos unos pequeños besos y todas esas cosas que hacen las novias… pero todo fue arruinado por Quinn que me despertó muy temprano y solo me dijo una cosa._

- Vamos San hay que comenzar con el plan Brittana – _y salió corriendo escaleras abajo a desayunar me imagino._

_Estoy algo intrigada por lo que hará Quinn o más bien lo que planea que yo haga ¿saben? me gusta mucho tenerla de vuelta con sus locuras. Solo espero que no planee que yo haga el ridículo frente a toda la escuela._


	5. Chapter 5

Operación Brittana

* * *

_Tome mi ropa para la escuela y entre en el baño de mi habitación, tome una ducha rápida no quería hacer esperar a Quinn que seguramente está preparando el desayuno. Ella es un muy buena cocinera, completamente diferente a mí que puedo llegar hasta a quemar la casa. En cuanto termine de bañarme me vestí y arregle para ir a la escuela, en cuanto baje mis fosas nasales fueron inundadas por el inconfundible olor de la comida de Quinn Fabray o como yo la llamo la mejor cocinera de todo Ohio, su comida hace que yo me sienta en las nubes. Cuando entre en la cocina ella estaba muy distraída mientras preparaba toda la comida así que decidí asustarla pero no salió como planee. Me resbale con el piso porque quien sabe qué demonios habrá tirado el ahí._

- Debes tener más cuidado Santy – _me dijo burlona entre risas ¡Maldita! Me tendió una trampa la desgraciada._

- ¡Cállate! – _le grite. Como odio cuando me hace quedar en ridículo._

- Mejor levántate para que desayunemos y así te pueda contar mi magnifico plan – _dice con aires de grandeza, se nota que esto será algo largo. Ella me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo de mala gana acepto._

- Ok cuál es tu "grandísimo" plan – _le digo cortante todavía sigo enojada por la caída. No solo por el hecho de que no pude asustarla sino que en serio dolió mucho._

- Bueno –yo me siento en la mesa de la cocina y ella pone un plato frente a mí – y también hice jugo de naranja – _pone el vaso al lado del plato que tenía en él unos waffles con cajeta arriba y unas fresas partidas. Ella siempre tiene que ponerle ese tipo de ridículas cosas._

- ¿Sabes que no me aras aceptar tus planes sobornándome con comida verdad? – _ella asiente _- ¿entonces porque haces comida tan deliciosa y no calentaste la comida que hay en el refrigerador?

- Porque eres mi mejor amiga – _la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ladeo la cabeza_ – está bien para que no hables mientras yo hablo – _mm buen plan_ – entonces come pequeña - _La fulmino con la mirada y ella se encoje de hombros._

- Pero tampoco vayas a decir tonterías – _ella sonríe y yo tomo un tenedor para comenzar a comer._

- Bueno tienes que comenzar a conquistarla de poco a poco porque seguramente pensara que es una broma o algo parecido por lo que tienes que hacerlo continuo y nunca hacer o intentar hacer algo malo que pueda hacer que el piense que eres la mismo López de siempre – _yo asiento mientras sigo con mi comida_ – bueno tengo pensado que le des una flor cada día.

- ¿De cuál? – _claro yo jamás sabría si él es alérgica a alguna o cuáles son sus flores favoritas._

- Bueno sus flores favoritas son las rosas – _aunque parece muy obvio lo dijo muy segura, tal vez lo esté inventando o algo parecido._

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tengo mis contactos – _dice como si fuera un misterio que no es un gran misterio por supuesto. Al contrario es algo muy obvio._

- ¿Te lo dijo Rachel verdad? – _le pregunto tranquilamente porque es obvio ¿quién más podría saber tanto de Britt que su mejor amiga?_

- Si – _lo sabía_ – y también me dijo que la última vez que hablo con Britt ella no paraba de hablar de la linda chica que se vistió de conejito cuando la conoció – _se ríe y yo frunzo en ceño claramente enojada._

- Ha, ha que divertido – _digo con sarcasmo y ella sigue riendo mientras yo la mato con la mirada._

- ¿Y cómo fue que usaste ese tonto disfraz? – _me pregunta parando un poco su risa._

- Mejor cállate y cuéntame más de tu plan maestro – _tomo el vaso y doy unos sorbos a mi jugo de naranja._

- Bueno revise tu horario y coincides en varias clases con ella por lo que trataras de ser amable con ella. Tampoco quiero que te le declares pero intenta ser amigable e interesada en ella ¿ok? – _me pregunta y yo_ _asiento. Bueno según parece el plan es muy fácil es a prueba de tontos._

- ¿Nada mas eso? – _le pregunto levantándome para llevar mi plato al fregador._

- Ah y también nos uniremos al Glee club - _de la nada el plato que sostenía cayó al piso causando un gran estruendo "¿Qué dijo? ¿Yo? ¿En el Glee club?" debe estar bromeando._

- Enserio Quinn ¿qué más haremos? – _dije esperando escuchar una risa de su parte pero ella solo me miro seria "¡Oh no puede ser verdad!"_ - ¿En verdad nos uniremos al Glee club? – _le pregunto con gesto de disgusto._

- Claro ahí es donde están ella y sus amigos, así que si simpatizas con ellos también los harás con ella – _yo estampo mi cara en mis manos "!Esto no puede ser cierto!" gritaba molesta la vocecita en mi cabeza_ – además ahí esos chicos se expresan libremente por lo que podrás ser tú misma sin temor a ser juzgada – _sonríe burlona y yo bufo derrotada. "!No puedo creer que el en verdad quiera que haga eso!"_

- Esta bien trataremos de unirnos al Glee club solo te digo que yo no sé cantar así que ¡Ha! No podré hacerlo yo lastima – _¡Sí! sabía que de algo en la vida iba a servir cantar peor que un mudo. Si saben a lo que me refiero._

- No te preocupes tienen una política de aceptar a cualquiera que haga una audición – _"¡Diablos!" grito molesta en mi interior "¿Qué acaso ella piensa en todo?"_

- Esta bien audicionaremos pero en pareja no quiero audicionar yo sola desde que toda mi popularidad se fue a la basura mi confianza también se fue a los suelos – _ella asiente sonriente. Sé que está disfrutando esto._

- Ok pues vamos a le escuela que se nos hará tarde – _asiento._

_Subí corriendo las escaleras por mi mochila para que no se nos hiciera más tarde para llegar a la escuela. Me termine de arreglar y tome un cambio de ropa "Por si acaso" pensé. Bueno corro pero ahora escaleras abajo con cuidado de no tropezarme, claro porque ¿quién sería tan tonto como para tropezarse? Cuando voy a la cocina por las llaves de mí auto lo primero que pienso es "Maldita" la odio como puedo tomar mis llaves si ya condujo para acá porque quiere ser el que conduzca MI auto para llevarme a le escuela… ¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso esta genial ahora será mi chofer._

- Al fin llegas – _dice fastidiada y entra en el auto para que luego yo imite su acción. Pero en vez de sentarme en el lugar del copiloto me siento atrás._

- Esta bien acelera Q que quiero llegar temprano a la escuela – _ella me mira con un gesto de "¡WTF!" pero no le prestó atención_ – anda que se hace tarde y me toca… - _dudo por un momento ni siquiera recuerdo que clase me toca enseguida_ – bueno no lo recuerdo pero seguro que es una clase importante o algo parecido – _ella bufa y enciende el auto._

_El camino fue muy aburrido pero algo que se me hizo muy curioso es que se detuvo en varios lugares y me fue dando algunas cosas como… esperen las anote en una lista… ah sí chocolates, un peluche de un unicornio ¿Raro no? Pero como sea, también unos sobres de papel para cartas, hojas de colores con diferentes diseños; como estrellas corazones y demás cursilerías, también unas rosas blancas. Ahora que lo pienso no se para que son muchas cosas. Solo sé que las flores se las daré en señal de disculpa o algo así, cuando menos me doy cuenta vuelve a detener el auto y observo que llegamos a una casa._

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – _le pregunto a Quinn con una ceja levantada._

- Venimos a recoger a alguien – _ella señala a la casa y de ella sale alguien que podría convertirse en una gran pesadilla y un gran dolor de cabeza al lado de ella: la mismísima Rachel Berry._

- Hola chicas – _saluda ella alegre mientras se sube en el asiento que está a mi lado._

- Hola Rach – _respondemos nosotras dos en coro._

- ¿Compraste todo lo que necesitamos para la operación Brittana? – _pregunto dirigiéndose a Quinny que asintió sonriente. "No puedo creer que ella también use ese estúpido nombre de Brittana…" aunque pensándolo bien suena algo… lindo._

- Ok chicas tengo que contarles algo que se me ocurrió – _dice ella muy entusiasmada_ – bueno más bien lo vi en la tele pero el punto es que es muy romántico – _sonríe y creo que en este momento se quedó en su propio mundo porque no dijo nada._

- ¿Y cuál es tu idea? – _le pregunto pero no responde luego paso mi mano por enfrente de su cara pero sigue sin reaccionar "¿Qué más puedo hacer?" entonces la agito y ella ahora si vuelve a la realidad._

- Oh si pues tendrás que dejarle algunos regalitos en su casillero, en su asiento o en su mochila – _mm según parece de verdad lo saco de la televisión_ – pero el punto es que con ellos le dejaras una nota romántica y yo sabré como reaccionara con cada cosa que escribas porque soy su mejor amiga y me cuenta todo lo que le pasa – _según parece este par de locos podrían ayudarme mucho en conquistar a Britt… o tal vez simplemente podría ver la televisión a ver qué cosas salen en ella._

- ¿Saben? – _Les digo y ambas me voltean a ver_ – bueno dos cosas – _yo levanto dos dedos y ellas asienten con una expresión rara_ – una ustedes dos juntas podrían planear un secuestro con sus mentes retorcidas – _ríen y yo también lo hago_ – y segunda creo que sería prudente que Quinn encendiera el auto porque ¡Vamos tarde para la escuela!

- Lo olvide por completo – _grita ella y enciende el auto acelerando haciendo que yo me golpe con el respaldo del asiento igual que Rachel._

- ¡Ten más cuidado! – _le grito pero ella estaba muy distraída en el camino como para responderme._

_En el rato que estuvimos en camino a la "Gran y hermosa escuela" ¿se notó mi sarcasmo verdad…? Rachel y yo hablamos de temas tribales la verdad me gusta tenerla como amiga es muy confiable y divertida, además de que conoce muy bien a Britt. Cuando llegamos me baje del auto seguida por Rachel y pude notar que no había nadie cerca como para que avisaran que ya había llagado. Pero mi pesadilla se hizo realidad al llegar a la escuela recibí un slushie de naranja ¿Saben? Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a recibir uno diario. Después solo escuche sus risas alejarse._

- Ven te limpiare – _me dijo Rachel que me tomo de la mano y me llevo a no sé dónde pero confió en ella_ – bien tengo algunas toallas en mi mochila tu solo siéntete aquí – _me ayudo a ponerme en la silla._

_Luego escuche el sonido del agua de la llave y después sentí que ella pasaba la toalla por mi cara retirando todo resto de slushie de ella._

- Gracias – _le dije cuando pude abrir los ojos y fijarme que estábamos en el baño de chicas._

- No hay de que ahora vamos a clase – _me dio la mano para qué me levantara._

_Ambas caminamos hasta la clase que sigo sin saber cuál es y al abrir la puerta sonreímos porque todavía no había llegado el profesor o profesora… ella se sentó con Britt y yo como siempre con Blaine pero él ahora estaba un poco raro ya que estaba hablando muy animadamente con Kurt. No le tome mayor importancia y espere en silencio la llegada de quien impartiría la clase._

- Hola jóvenes – saludo la maestra al llegar y no pude sentirme más miserable en ese momento era la de algebra la peor clase de la historia citando a cualquier persona del mundo. Porque, "¡¿A quién demonios le gusta esta clase?!"

- Hola – _respondieron todos mis compañeros en coro y yo solo moví la boca._

- Bueno hay aremos un cambio de parejas – _"¡Oh dios no!" grite aún más desanimada para mis adentros._

_Y según parece no fui la única que no estaba contenta con esa idea ya que todos comenzaron a abuchear y quejarse._

- Mejor hagan silencio comenzare a acomodarlos como a MI me parezca – _dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Mi" a veces creo que es una maldita perra, no solo por el hecho de que sea así sino porque parece que la trae en contra de mí._

- Espero que no me toque con alguien del equipo – _susurre apenas audible y según parece nadie lo escucho en medio de todo el desastre._

- Bien Berry usted se sentara con Hummel… _- y así comenzó a ordenarnos con quien sentarnos. Al final ni yo misma podía creer con quien me toco, trate de disimular mi emoción actuando seria…_ – Pierce usted se sentara con López - _¡Sí! comencé a hacer una gran fiesta en mi subconsciente. Solo podía sonreír ante ello. Nada podría arruinar este momento._

_En silencio me senté al lado del amor de mi vida "Si eso se escuchó demasiado cursi, lo admito" ella hizo lo mismo y pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en su boca así que yo también sonreí más ampliamente._

- Bueno tendrán que hacer el proyecto del que hablamos la clase pasada con su nueva pareja que se entregara la próxima semana – _dijo la maestra. "Tal vez no me odie después de todo" pensé – _así que comiencen a planearlo – _todos siguieron sus órdenes, hasta yo._

- Ok creo que deberíamos hacer el trabajo en mi casa – propuse.

- Claro ¿Cuándo y a qué horas? – _me pregunto con una cálida sonrisa. Juro que en ese mismo momento me hubiera quedado solo observando su linda sonrisa pero gracias a que Rachel me hablo salí de mi trance._

- Yo que tu aprovecho este rato para hablar un poco con ella – _me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y después volvió a su trabajo con Kurt._

- ¿Bueno que te parece hoy en la tarde como a las cinco? – _le pregunte un poco nerviosa. "Ella me pone nerviosa"_

- Perfecto entonces no creo que sea difícil podríamos planear un proyecto muy bueno solo necesitamos un tema – _comenzó a pensar y "¿les he dicho que se ve muy linda haciendo eso?" no sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándola pero ella me trono los dedos frente a la cara y luego soltó una linda risita_ - ¿Estás de acuerdo? –_me pregunto._

- O… oh s… si cla… claro – _le dije. Creo que debo quitarme estos nervios cuando hablo con ella._

- Esta bien tienes que comprar cartulina de colores que sean muy vistosos – _dijo sonriente._

- Claro paso a comprarlos después de la escuela – _ella asiente._

- ¿Oye puedo preguntarte algo? – _Asiento_ - ¿Por qué estas algo así como rara?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – _le conteste con otra pregunta._

- Si estas un poco sonrojada y tienes una sonrisa de idiota si me preguntaran diría que estás enamorada de alguien – _"!Claro estoy enamorada de ti!" grite en mi mente, obviamente no se lo diría en voz alta._

- Oh si es que estoy un poco enferma y distraída ya sabes – _miento y ella asiente sonriente._

- Bueno deberías ir a la enfermería porque estas muy roja en especial de las mejillas – _acerco sus manos a mi cara y me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba, me lo imagino porque sentía que iba a prenderme en fuego en cualquier momento_ – y también tienes fiebre ven te llevare a la enfermería – _me tomo de la mano, luego tomamos nuestras mochilas._

_Luego le dijo no sé qué a la maestra y salimos del salón. En todo el camino a la enfermería no deje de fantasear desde que ella me tomo la mano, tal vez piense que estoy loca o algo parecido. De un momento a otro estaba acostada en la camilla de la enfermería y ella sentado a mi lado "!Esta es tu oportunidad!" me dije._

- ¿Oye porque eres así conmigo? – _le pregunte y el frunció el ceño sin entender._

- ¿Así cómo? – _me pregunto._

- Muy amable y atenta después de todo lo que te he hecho – _la mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me gusta y ella sonrió ampliamente._

- Porque sé que muy dentro de ti eres una persona con muchos miedos y solo necesitas alguien que no sea como los demás y pues puede que yo sea ese alguien – _yo sonrió muy contenta_ – además eres una gran persona solo que tienes miedo de que siendo tú mismo los demás te hagan sentir mal y por eso cubres tu linda actitud siendo una chica mala pero ayer me di cuenta que no eres eso.

- ¿Cómo?

- Porque después de cómo te trataron las del equipo – _yo baje la mirada triste recordando eso_ – lograste hacerte amiga de Rachel y ella es una persona muy especial y también te convenció de vestirte como una linda conejita – _se rio "¿Entonces me reconoció?"_

- Bueno ella tiene poderes malévolos – _dije provocando otra vez su risa y yo también reí con ella_ - ¿oye y como supiste que era yo la coneja? –_ le pregunte y ella sonrió "Créanme estoy a punto de morir"_

- Fácil tienes unas… muy voluminosas – _ella es la_ _primera persona que no me dice bolsas de arena, plástica o algo parecido al hablar de mis… ya saben ustedes que_ – también por tus ojos color café oscuro que me encantan – _lo último lo dijo sin pensarlo ya que inmediatamente se tapó la boca y se ruborizo muy apenada._

- A mí también me encantan los tuyos – _le dije de una manera tierna y ella me sonrió, yo no dude ni un segundo en devolverle la sonrisa._

- Bueno creo que ya tienes que irte a tu clase de gimnasia – _asiento_ – te acompañaría pero tengo clase de química así que espero que nos veamos luego y si no nos vemos en tu casa para el proyecto.

- Espera - _le dije_ – ten – _le entregue un papelito con la dirección de mi casa escrito en el_ – ahí es donde vivo te espero a las cinco.

- Ok nos vemos ahí entonces - _se levantó y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla como la otra vez._

_Yo me quede embobada viéndola hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Entonces me hundí en mi asiento y suspire "¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella?" me pregunto mi conciencia y no podría esperar más que un si como respuesta. Estaba muy contenta pero recordé que tengo gimnasia y la entrenadora me mataría si llego tarde, corrí por los pasillos pero me tropecé con un pie y al voltear solo logre ver a mi peor pesadilla que tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro… no quiero ni saber que tiene planeado ahora…_


	6. Chapter 6

Me Preocupo Por Ti

* * *

- Hola perdedora – _me saludo ella tan "amigable" como siempre._

- ¿Qué quieres Marcela? – _le pregunte de una manera ruda al momento que me levantaba del piso y me limpiaba un poco la ropa._

- Necesito que me hagas un favor – _"¿Yo un favor a ella? Debe ser una broma"_

- No sé si lo recuerdes pero soy una más de los perdedores de la escuela.

- Lo sé – _me contesto simplemente._

- ¿Entonces para quieres que yo te haga un favor? – _le pregunto. "No estoy entendiendo nada hasta ahora"_

- Pues sé que te mueres por volver a ser popular – _"hasta cierto punto si lo hago"_ – y pues yo podría hacer que tu poder en esta escuela sea restaurado.

- ¿A si? – _ella asiente_ - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Pues he notado que has estado muy cerca de la estúpida y quiero que le des una gran golpiza a Pierce y la insultes – _se ríe como si eso fuera al menos un poco gracioso._

- Yo no hare eso – _dije decidida "Yo prometí jamás volver a lastimar a Britt y así será"_

- Bueno haces eso o te enfrentaras tu sola a todo el equipo de porristas – _me puse pálida del temor de solo imaginarme al equipo completo golpeándome._

- Yo… yo – _tartamudee no sabía ni que decir._

- Eso ya no te gusto tanto ¿verdad? – _Sonríe insolentemente y se acerca a mí de una manera que ponía mis nervios de punta _- ¿entonces lo harás o no?

_En este momento estoy en la que podría ser la decisión más importante de mi vida de un lado tengo a lo que siempre he deseado en este mundo popularidad y ser temida por todos los alumnos del instituto. Y por el otro estar con la que podría ser mi alma gemela ¿Qué elijo? En verdad quiero ambas cosas pero sé que nunca podre tenerla ambas pero si soy popular podría ser feliz conmigo misma y si estoy con Britt puede que haya la posibilidad de que ella no me corresponda…_

- ¿Entonces? – _me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos._

- Lo hare – _le digo decidido "Podría decirle a Britt sobre esto y tal vez ella lo entienda"_

- Ah y por cierto para asegurarme de que cumplas con tu parte del trato tendré a gente que te vigile cuando estés con ella por si llegas a contarle de esto a Pierce y entonces nosotras nos encargaremos de golpearlas a ambas – _sonríe como si hubiera terminado de matar a alguien y se aleja._

_Yo me quedo petrificada sé que no hay vuelta atrás pero no sé qué hacer dejare que me golpeen o que yo golpe a Britt… estoy en medio de una gran decisión que podría cambiar mi vida para siempre tengo que pedirle un consejo a la persona que mejor me podría ayudar en estos momentos… Quinn._

_Pero ahora tengo clase de gimnasia por lo que le diré después…. corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar al gimnasio y para mi suerte la entrenadora no había llegado aún y rápidamente entre en el lugar y me puse un poco alejada de los demás chicos ya que todos me miraban raro… ¡POM! escuche que alguien caía en la entrada del gimnasio al voltearme me encontré con Rachel y sin duda alguna corrí hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse._

- Gracias – _me dijo ella con una sonrisa con todos sus dientes, muy blancos por cierto – _parece que fuiste la única que no se rio por eso_ – voltee a ver a los demás chicos y logre observar que estaban estallando en carcajadas, inmediatamente me hirvió la sangre pero preferí ignorarlo y ayudar a mi amiga._

- No hay de que – _le dije amablemente_ - ¿Por qué te caíste? – _le pregunte distraídamente al comprobar que ella no se había hecho algún daño en la caída._

- Pues se me hacía muy tarde para llegar a la clase y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia aquí pero al parecer me salve – _dijo mientras ambas caminábamos a las bancas del lugar para sentarnos._

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – _le pregunto._

- Porque siempre llego tarde a esta clase y le entrenadora me pone a hacer flexiones – _asentí y ella sonrió_ - ¿y dime como te fue con tu chica? – _me pregunto picara y yo me reí por eso._

- Pues básicamente bien es muy buena conmigo y me perdono por todo lo que le he hecho – _le digo y ella sonríe ampliamente así como la primera vez que la conocí. Así que imagínense el miedo que me entro en ese momento_ – además hoy ira a mi casa para hacer el proyecto.

- Es obvio Britt no es rencorosa ni nada por el estilo así que estoy muy feliz por ti.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que sigue en el plan? – _ella sonríe y de su mochila saca una hoja rosa con corazones rojos en ella, luego unos chocolates con almendras._

- Bien escribe algo lindo en esta hoja y luego lo pondremos en su mochila junto a estos chocolates.

- Ok – le digo y comienzo a pensar en que escribir en la carta.

**_"Hola sé que no me conoces pero aunque no lo parezca me preocupo mucho por ti y me gustas mucho. Tus ojos son tan lindos como el cielo y me hacen sentir muy feliz. Pero odio cuando alguien te hace daño y tratare de protegerte lo más que pueda porque te quiero mucho (como no tienes una idea). Por el momento te dejo estos chocolates esperando poder confesar mi amor por ti pronto…"_**

- Aww que linda eres – _chillo Rachel cuando le mostré lo que había escrito_ – estoy segura de que le encantara y estará demasiado intrigada por conocer a su admiradora secreta.

- Eso espero – _le digo algo ansiosa._

- Claro que lo estará nunca nadie le había hecho cosas como esta en su vida y estará muy ilusionada con eso – _sonríe._

- ¿Nunca nadie le dado algún regalo o le ha mandado una carta de amor? – _le pregunto algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir "¿Quién no le daría un regalo a alguien tan especial como ella?"_

- No nunca tu eres la primera – _inconscientemente sonreí por eso._

- ¡Bien Ladies And Gays! – _escuche a alguien hablar detrás de mí y al voltear mi cabeza me encontré con la entrenadora Sylvester hablar con su megáfono en la mano_ – ¡quiero que den diez vueltas al campo AHORA! – _rápidamente todos comenzaron a hacer lo que había ordenado la entrenadora, incluyéndome a mí y a Rachel._

- ¿Nunca te aburres de su clase? – _le pregunte en un susurro a Rachel._

- Si pero es parte la calificación y no tengo muy buenas notas aquí – _me responde y ambas seguimos trotando por el campo._

- ¡Bien! – _Dijo la entrenadora cuando todos terminamos de correr_ - ¡ahora quiero que salgan al campo de futbol y de todas las vueltas que puedan hasta que termine la clase! – _Y así es como todos terminaron prácticamente huyendo de ahí hasta llegar al campo donde solo estaban las porristas… para mi suerte._

* * *

_Al final de la clase termine exhausta jamás había hecho tanto ejercicio en mi vida y por lo visto tampoco Rachel. Que estaba casi muriéndose mientras estaba tirada en el suelo, actuando como si se estuviera convulsionando._

- Acércate Santana estas pueden ser mis últimas palabras – _"Si ella es una total Drama Queen"_

- Por favor Rachel no es para tanto solo dimos vueltas al campo durante unos cinco minutos – _pero ella seguía igual y haciéndome señas para que me acercara a ella_ – está bien me acercare – _me rendí y me arrodille a su lado._

- Si muero aquí – _yo rodé los ojos divertida_ – quiero que metas la carta y los chocolates en la mochila de tu media naranja – _lo último lo dijo picara. Ni siquiera casi "muriéndose" se le quita lo picara._

- Rachel mejor levántate que ya es hora de irnos por un helado – _le dije y me levante._

- Pues vamos – _dice animada levantándose casi automáticamente_ - ¿Qué estamos esperando? – _Y sale corriendo mientras yo me quedo viéndola con una ceja alzada_ – ¡anda Santana quiero mi helado! – _chillo desde donde estaba y yo camine hacia ella._

- ¿No te estabas muriendo hace unos segundo? – _le pregunto divertida._

- Eso era antes un helado es lo que necesito para quitarme el calor de correr horas bajo el sol – _me dice actuando como en una película de tragedia. Que por cierto no tiene muy buena trama._

- ¿Qué no entiendes de que solo fueron cinco minutos?

- La última parte – _dice con una sonrisa de niña pequeña._

- Ok mejor vamos por Quinn – _ella asiente y me toma de la mano para arrastrarme por toda la escuela en busca de nuestro rubia amiga._

_Para mi suerte la encontramos rápido ya que aunque sea muy pequeña Rachel es muy fuerte y ahora me duele el trasero después de que me estuvo arrastrando por casi toda la escuela por más que le grite que me soltara no lo hizo. Y ahora mi pobre trasero paga las consecuencias._

- Hola chicas – _nos saluda Quinny con una gran sonrisa._

- Hola – _saludamos nosotras dos mientras yo me levantaba del suelo._

- ¿Qué paso? – _pregunta ella_ - ¿Por qué arrastras a San hasta aquí? – _le pregunta a Rachel._

- Es que vamos a ir por un helado – _dice ella muy contenta._

- Y bueno ya que eres mi chofer tú nos llevaras.

- ¿Y desde cuando yo soy tu chofer? – _pregunta ella haciéndose la desentendida._

- Desde que tomaste mis llaves y no me las has devuelto desde que llegaste – _le contesto entre seria y sarcástica._

- Oh cierto entonces vamos – _y las tres fuimos hasta mi auto._

_En el camino las tres hablamos de cualquier cosa. En este poco tiempo nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas. Al llegar al establecimiento bajamos del auto, Rachel y yo fuimos por una mesa mientras Quinn iba por los helados._

- Bueno chicas aquí tienen sus helados – _dice mi amiga cuando llego para después entregarnos nuestros helados._

- Oigan tengo que contarles algo muy importante – _les dije muy seria y ellas inmediatamente se miraron._

- No creo que sea bueno que secuestres a Britt y la utilices para tus fines malévolos – _dijo Quinn y yo lo mire como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Cosa que no dudo_– Ah ¿no hablabas de eso?

- En primera yo no secuestraria a Britt y en segunda lo que les diré es muy importante.

- Ok pues solo dilo – _me animo Rachel._

- Hoy me encontré con Marcela y me hizo una oferta de volver a ser popular.

- Oh eso es… - _dijo Rachel_ – muy bueno – _logre escuchar que estaba algo triste por la noticia._

- ¿y que más te dijo? – _me cuestiono Quinn._

- Que si aceptaba tendría que golpear a Britt hoy mientras estemos en mi casa.

- No creo que debas hacer eso – _dijo Rachel_ – no vale la pena que vuelvas a tener como amigas a unas chicas que solo les importa lo superficial y no tus sentimientos.

- Lo sé pero de verdad quiero volver a ser popular y dejar de ser una perdedora.

- Pues has lo que creas que es mejor – _dijo Rach cortante._

- Mejor no les hagas caso y sigue con tu vida normal – _me dijo Quinn _– además hoy hay que poner en marcha la próxima parte del plan Brittana.

- ¿Que sigue ahora? – _les pregunte._

- Bueno ya escribiste la carta así que Quinn la meterá en su mochila mientras tú la distraes en el trabajo o algo parecido – _explico mi amiga._

- Ok – _mire la hora en mi celular _– oigan tenemos que irnos le prometí a Britt que compraría unas cartulinas antes de ir a casa para que hagamos nuestro proyecto.

- Bueno vámonos.

* * *

_Salimos del local y nos subimos a mi auto, otra vez. Dejamos a Rachel en su casa y luego pasamos a una tienda para comprar el material para el proyecto. Después al llegar a casa Quinn se escondió en el estudio que está al lado de la sala y yo me puse a preparar algo de comida para que cuando Britt llegara se distrajera para que Quinny pudiera meter las cosas en su mochila. Luego subí las escaleras para bañarme y arreglarme antes de que llegara. Cuando escuche el timbre baje las escaleras de la manera más rápida que jamás imagine hacerlo en mi vida._

- Hola – _me saludo ella con una sonrisa._

- Hola – _me hice a un lado para que pasara y logre observar a un miembro del equipo de porristas escondida entre los arbustos y luego cerré la puerta._

- ¿Compraste las cosas? – _me pregunto._

- Si hay están – _señale la mesa que estaba en medio de todos los sillones con cartulinas de colores encima._

- ¿Comenzamos a trabajar?

- No mejor vamos a la cocina prepare aperitivos para cuando llegaras – _ella sonrió y luego me siguió hasta la cocina._

- Tienes una linda casa – _me dijo._

- Gracias pero la verdad está algo sola.

- ¿Por qué y tus padres?

- Ah ellos viajan todo el tiempo y pues me quedo sola pero ahora se está quedando aquí mi mejor amiga Quinn no sé si la conozcas.

- Oh si claro Rachel me ha hablado mucho ella y de ti también.

- Bueno pero ella ahora ha de estar bañándose o viendo una película en mi habitación por lo que no vendrá a molestarnos.

_Pude observar como mi amiga se movía como ninja al salir del estudio y se acercaba a la mochila de Britt al abrirla el castaño volteo y gracias a las "habilidades" ninja o algo así, Quinn se logró esconder antes de que la viera._

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – _me pregunto Britt._

- No ¿Qué cosa? – _me hice la tonta._

- No nada.

- ¿Bueno pues y tú con quien vives?

- Oh solo con mi padre – me contesto.

- ¿Y tu madre? – _Logre observar como ella se tensó notablemente y miro al suelo_ – lo lamento yo…yo no sabía.

- No te preocupes fue hace ya un tiempo – _se encogió de hombros. De verdad que es una persona muy valiente su madre murió y es acosada en la escuela. Yo no soportaría eso._

_Luego Quinn guardo perfectamente las cosas en la mochila y corrió hacia las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido. Después me llego un mensaje de texto._

**_Vas a hacerlo ¿o no? López _**– _era de Marcela._

**_No_** – _conteste. "Soy mujer muerta"_

_Luego escuche que ellas entraban por la puerta e inmediatamente puse a Britt detrás de mí._

- Háganme lo que quieran pero a ella no lo toquen – _les dije._

- No. me gustaría divertirme con ambas – _dijo Marcela acercándose a nosotras._

- Rápido Britt escóndete en esa habitación y ponle seguro - _le dije a la rubia._

- Pero Santana son demasiadas – _me dijo tímidamente en un susurro._

- ¡Solo hazlo! – _le grite. "Ahora poco me importa que piense que soy un monstruo es más importante su seguridad" escuche como cerraba la puerta y me sentí aliviada._

- Bueno según parece después de todo si eres un marimacha igual a Pierce – _me dijo Marcela _- ¿Y ya son novias? – _le golpe la cara con mi puño y todos ellas se fueron encima de mí._

_Sentí que muy rápidamente comencé a sangrar de la nariz. Les suplicaba que paran pero ellas no lo hacían, sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir. Sentía un dolor inmenso en cada una de las partes que golpeaban pero en especial en los brazos y la cara. No quiero ni imaginar cómo terminare después de esto… lo siguiente que vi fue todo borroso y después un intenso color negro…_


	7. Chapter 7

Mi Ángel Protector

* * *

**_Estaba en medio del campo de futbol de la escuela todo se veía muy oscuro. Al mirar al cielo pude verlo de un color azul oscuro. El sol era de un color morado pero no irradiaba luz y las nubes eran de un color café intenso. Apenas si lograba ver por donde caminaba porque tenía mucho miedo de caer._**

**_Después un rato divagando por el lugar llegue a la entrada de él instituto y sin pensarlo dos veces entre por la puerta de vidrio. La escuela estaba vacía y eso que parecía que era de día mientras estaba afuera. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos y de la nada llegue a un salón grande que tenía un piano en el y varias sillas frente a él… Nunca había estado en ese lugar pero de la nada apareció alguien en él. Estaba llorando y escondida por lo que apenas la pude escuchar. Me acerque poco a poco a esa persona y al observarla bien me di cuenta de que era Brittany pero no se veía bien estaba llorando y con muchos golpes por su cara, además de otras partes de su cuerpo. Sollozaba algo que no lograba entender muy bien ero era algo así como "Aléjate de mí monstruo" y "Por favor ya no me hagas daño… te lo ruego" se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en posición fetal._**

**_Le toque el hombro pero ella inmediatamente se alejó, cosa que me extraño mucho. Luego me miro a los ojos y en ellos logre notar miedo, mucho miedo._**

**_- Por favor no me hagas más daño Santana – sollozo alejándose más de mí. Parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque al corazón._**

**_- Pero Britt soy yo San y jamás te haría daño – le dije de forma lenta y amable – nunca jamás – ella me miro y juro que parecía que estaba muerta. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color azul oscuro._**

**_- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hiciste? – yo negué con la cabeza y ella saco su celular y puso un video._**

**_En él se podía ver claramente que yo la amarraba a la pared y la sujetaba perfectamente. Lentamente saque un cuchillo y comencé a cortarle la piel de manera dolorosa y solo se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor y yo entre en shock al ver eso… Luego la desataba y la tiraba a un rio._**

**_- Pe…pero Br… Britt yo no hi… hice eso – tartamudee y ella asintió triste._**

**_- Prometiste que jamás volverías a hacerme daño y caíste en los juego de Marcela ahora solo déjame morir en paz – de un momento a otro su cuerpo se desvaneció sin dejar rastro… y yo me sentí morir con ella en ese momento…_**

**_Luego escuche que la puerta del lugar se abría dejando mostrar a otra Britt pero esta normal. Me levante y corrí a abrazarla. Ella me correspondió muy feliz el abrazo. De pronto todo el lugar cambio y la luz del sol volvió._**

**_- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunte - ¿Qué es este lugar?_**

**_- Es el salón del coro – me contesto rápidamente - Aquí es donde cantamos y nos divertimos mucho – se volteo hacia mí con una gran sonrisa - ¿no es lindo?_**

**_- Si muy lindo – ella se sentó en una de las sillas y yo imite su acción sentándome a su lado - ¿Por qué todo el mundo esta tan raro? – le pregunte esperando que me diera una respuesta coherente a todo lo que acababa de pasar._**

**_- Este no es el mundo real tontita – dijo sacándome la lengua._**

**_- ¿Y qué es? – le pregunte levantando una ceja._**

**_- Es tu mente. Ahora mismo estas inconsciente – ella se levantó y se sentó arriba del piano._**

**_- Y si es mi mente ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? – le pregunte extrañada de su presencia. No es que me moleste en absoluto pero me parece algo extraña._**

**_- Porque fue con Britt con quien pasaste tus últimos momentos felices antes de desmayarte._**

**_- ¿Espera tú no eres Britt?_**

**_- No soy lo que queda de ella en tu mente – sonrió – la yo de ahora es con la que has estado conviviendo en los últimos días y la que desapareció hace rato es a la cual molestabas tanto en el pasado._**

**_- Ok._**

**_Luego me sumergí en mis pensamientos ignorando cualquiera de los movimientos que ella hacía. Luego escuche como se rompía el vidrio de una de las puertas. Luego una mano entro a través del orificio recién formado y ella corrió hacia mí aferrándose a mi lado temerosa de quien quiera que estuviera afuera._**

**_- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte mirándola a los ojos._**

**_- Nos encontró._**

**_- ¿Quién?_**

**_- Ella – señalo a la puerta y me encontré con Marcela pero no estaba igual que siempre tenía una pistola consigo._**

**_- Hola – dijo ella y yo oculte a Britt detrás mío para que no la dañara._**

**_- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte molesta con su presencia._**

**_- A las dos – contesto fríamente y apunto hacia nosotras con su arma. Luego por la otra puerta del salón del coro entraron mis dos mejores amigas en todo el mundo: Quinn y Rachel._**

**_- Hola Santy – dijeron ambas._**

**_- Entrégame a Pierce o ellas dos morirán – les apunto con la pistola a ellas dos._**

**_- No San no dejes que me toque se lo que quiere hacer no la dejes por favor – me encontraba en un dilema mis amigas o el posible amor de mi vida. Pero reaccione tarde porque Marcela le disparo a Quinn._**

**_- ¡No Quinny! – grite y quise acercarme a ella pero en eso escuche otro disparo y ese fue para Rachel – ¡Rach!_**

**_Comencé a llorar al ver el cuerpo de mis dos amigas en el suelo… pero después ya no sentí más a Britt atrás mío y al mirar estaba abrazando a Rachel y estaba diciendo unas palabras raras._**

**_- Bien fue más fácil de lo que pensé – dijo Marcela altanera y se acercó a Britt. Pero mi rubia reacciono rápido y le dio una patada._**

**_- ¡San corre! – me grito ella pero estaba inmóvil. En ese momento ocurrió lo que peor que pudo haber pasado Marcela le disparo a Britt en el estómago tirándola de inmediato._**

**_- ¡P**a! – grite y le quite el arma para matarla de un solo balazo. Luego me acerque a Britt y logre ver que estaba muriendo poco a poco – no por favor Britt no te vayas – comencé a llorar y derramar lágrimas en su ropa._**

**_- Lo lamento Santy – chillo._**

**_- Sabes – me miro - te amo mucho – le dije con un sonrisa melancólica._**

**_- Yo también te amo – estuvimos a punto de besarnos cuando ella murió allí mismo._**

**_- ¡Noooooooo!_**

* * *

_Desperté de golpe de esa horrible pesadilla y lo primero que logre observar era que estaba en una habitación blanca de tamaño promedio a mi lado estaban algunos globos y un peluche, todos con la misma frase "Recupérate pronto" Al mirar delante de mi observe a un inconfundible cabello rubio. Ella estaba dormida sobre el sillón con las piernas cruzadas. Luego ella se despertó._

- ¡Despertaste! – _Chillo y se acercó a mí para abrazarme pero inmediatamente se separa al escuchar mis quejidos de dolor_ – Lo lamento - _dijo sentándose en la cama sonriéndome._

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? – _le pregunte._

- Hace tres días – _contesto_ – fue una paliza muy dura – _sonrió triste._

- ¿Y tú has estado aquí todo el tiempo sola? – _le pregunte._

- Hasta cierto punto si – _saco un chocolate y me dio un pedazo_ – pero también han estado aquí Quinn y Rachel pero fueron por un café y yo no quise apartarme de ti –_ yo le sonreí._

- Gracias eres una gran amiga.

- Lo sé – _me beso la mejilla._

- ¿Puedes contarme que fue lo que paso? – _le pregunte y ella asintió._

**_**Flashback (Narrado Por Britt)**_**

_San fue muy valiente al hacerme que me escondiera aquí. Pero no puedo dejar que la golpeen por mi culpa._

_Saque mi teléfono y llame a la policía y después a una ambulancia. Después de colgar seguía escuchando como golpeaban a Santana quería salir a defenderla pero claramente soy la persona más débil del mundo. Pero me llene de valor y comencé a abrir poco a poco la puerta. Pude notar como San sangraba y mucho de muchas partes me preocupaba mucho saber si seguí con vida pero era obvio ya que se notaba que solo estaba desmayada. Comencé a llorar un poco pero rápidamente me seque las lágrimas._

_Se me ocurrió una idea, después cerré la puerta y llame a Quinn la amiga de Santy. Y si se preguntan cómo tengo su número es porque me lo paso por si había una emergencia._

- Hola Britt – _contesto ella muy feliz._

- ¿Qué haces?

- Escuchando música con audífonos ¿por? – _con razón no ha escuchado nada._

- Quinn necesito que bajes por la pared de la casa de San y pongas seguro a la puerta delantera.

- Ok ¿Pero para qué?

- Tu no preguntes y solo hazlo la vida de Santana está en juego.

- Ok pues déjame hacerlo – _y colgó. Pero luego de unos segundos me volvió a llamar._

- ¿Ahora que Quinn?

- Ya lo hice.

- Wow que rápida eres – _y la verdad si cuanto tardo unos treinta segundos a lo mucho…_

- Bueno ahora me podrías decir ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo ahí adentro?

- Mira Quinn mejor prepárate porque la policía está a punto de llegar

- Ok hablamos luego – _colgó y después de unos veinte segundos escuche las patrullas y la ambulancia llegar al lugar. Espero que Quinn los atienda bien._

- ¡Maldito llamaste a la policía! – _grito Marcela y yo sonreí aliviada. Luego escuche como la policía entraba a la casa._

- ¡Manos arriba! – _grito uno de ellos._

- ¡Oh Dios Mío! – _Grito otro_ – son unos monstruos. Rápido que venga la ambulancia nosotros nos llevaremos a estos delincuentes a la cárcel por intento de homicidio – _en ese momento salí de la habitación_ – ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy la amigo de la que esta tirada.

- ¿Y que acias ahí adentro?

- Al principio nos iban a golpear a las dos pero mi amiga me exigió que entrara en esa puerta y no saliera de ahí.

- ¿Tu nos llamaste? – _Asentí_ – bueno chicos llévenselos.

- ¡Las odio! – _grito con repulsión Marcela._

- ¡Cállate! – _Grito un policía_ – todo lo que digas será puesto en tu contra.

_Luego entraron los de la ambulancia y pusieron el cuerpo de Santana en una camilla. En ese momento también entro Quinn y yo ya estaba llorando por San. La rubia me atrapo entre sus brazos y me consoló._

- ¿Alguna de ustedes es familiar o novia de él?

- Ella es su novia – _dijo Quinn y yo la mire a los ojos. Me guiño un ojo. Así que no hice más que asentir._

- Ok venga con nosotros y usted por favor avísele a la familia de el sobre su estado por favor.

_Quinn se fue por el teléfono de la casa para llamar a la familia de Santana y yo fui a la ambulancia. Me sentía terrible al verla recostada mientras le daban oxígeno. Juro que la cuidare como ella me cuida a mí…_

**_**Fin De Flashback (Vuelve A Narrar Santana)**_**

- Gracias por hacer eso – _ella sonrió y me susurro un "De nada" - _¿Y qué ocurrió con las chicas del equipo?

- Están en la cárcel y la verdad me siento muy aliviada con eso_ – yo sonreí._

- Muchas gracias por ser tan gran amiga conmigo eres de verdad genial_ – la abrace y ella me apretó. No muy fuerte ya que todavía me dolía el cuerpo._

- Ah y también están tus padres aquí en la ciudad.

- ¿De verdad? – _ella asintió_ – es la primera vez que dejan sus viajes de negocios para venir a verme – _voltee a ver el pis_o – lo que tiene que pasar para que se preocupen por mí.

- Hey no pienses en eso – _la puerta se abrió dejando mostrar a mis mejores amigas._

- Britt aquí está tú… – _dijo Rachel pero no término porque corrió hacia mí abrazándome_ – Santy estas despierta ¡Sí!

- Gracias Rachel – _y se separó de mí._

- ¿Qué no hay abrazo para mí? – _pregunto Quinn divertida._

- Ven aquí tonta – _y la abrase._

- Bueno me alegra mucho que estés despierta pequeña porque te tenemos algunas noticias pero antes tienes que limpiarte todo el sudor que tienes por todo el cuerpo ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla? – _me pregunto._

- Si la más horrible que jamás he soñado.

- ¿De qué trataba? – _pregunto Britt al momento de que las chicas ponían los sillones del lugar cerca de mi camilla._

- Pues las tres estaban allí – _ellas asienten interesadas en seguir escuchando más_ – pues estaba en el campo de futbol pero todo estaba muy oscuro luego camine hasta entrar en la escuela hasta llegar al salón del coro.

- ¿Salón del coro? - _pregunto Rachel y yo asentí_ – pero si tu nuca has estado ahí.

- Lo sé pero solo entre y me encontré con Britt. Pero estaba como que ida y con mucho miedo de mí. Y luego desapareció – _ellas asintieron_ – luego entro otra Britt más normal y me explico cosas raras como que estaba inconsciente y que ella aparecía porque era la última persona con la que pase mis últimos momentos felices antes de desmayarme.

- Aww que tierno – _chillo Rachel de una manera soñadora._

- ¿Y luego que ocurrió? – _pregunto Quinn ansiosa por escuchar más de mi pesadilla._

- Pues llego Marcela con una pistola pero después entraron ustedes dos y ella… - _me quede callada._

- ¿Qué hizo? – _pregunto Britt con una ceja alzada._

- Pues las mato y luego tú te acercaste a Rachel y ella te disparo.

- Con razón estabas tan sobresaltada cuando despertaste – _opino la rubia mirando al suelo y luego otra vez a mí._

- Después yo mate a Karofsky y me acerque a ti y te dije algunas cosas lindas – _ella sonrió_ – pero después de un rato moriste y en ese momento desperté.

- Wow sí que fue una gran pesadilla – _dijo Quinn algo sorprendida_ – a por cierto San tus padres quieren hablar contigo para contarte algo importante.

- Ok diles que pasen – _ella se levantó y salió del lugar. Las demás nos quedamos calladas. Después entro mi mejor amiga acompañada de mis padres._

- ¿Chicas podrían dejarnos a solas con nuestro hija? – _pregunto mi madre y ellas asintieron para después salir por la puerta._

- ¿Qué ocurre? Me están asustando – _les dije y ellos se sentaron en la camilla._

- Te tenemos una gran noticia que podría cambiar tu vida para siempre – _dijo mi padre y yo solo esperaba que en verdad fuera una gran noticia…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**8… Llanto**_

* * *

_Estaba matándome el silencio que había surgido entre nosotros… juro que moriré de desesperación si no comienzan a hablar…_

- ¡Pueden decirlo YA! – _grite exasperada de estar esperando a que ambos hablaran. Y ellos se sobresaltaron un poco por ello._

- Bueno esto es algo complicado hija – _dijo mi padre poniendo su rostro serio._

- Bueno pues nos ofrecieron un trabajo en Nueva York – _dijo mi madre. "¿Eso era todo…? No puedo creer que hicieran tanto drama por eso."_

- ¿Y? – _pregunte para saber si había algo más aparte de eso. Y conociendo a mis padres claro que lo había._

- Pues nos mudaremos – _dijo mi madre y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo al recibir tan sorprendente noticia._

- ¡No podemos mudarnos! – _grite al punto de hacer un berrinche._

- ¡Santy! – _grito mi papa y yo termine mi teatrito. Lo mire desafiante_ – no me mires así jovencita.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? ¡Eh! – _"Uuuuuu" hacían un coro la voces de mi cabeza así como en las clases los compañeros se insultan._

- Mira sé que no te agrada la idea pero… - _lo interrumpí._

- Ah no claro yo adoro la idea me parece genial que nos mudemos lejos de aquí donde se encuentran mis mejores amigas – _"y el amor de mi vida"_ – me parece una genial idea – _utilice todo el sarcasmo del mundo y al parecer ellos lo notaron ya que me miraban algo enojados._

- Santana tienes que entender – dijo mi madre.

- ¡¿Entender qué?! ¡¿Qué me quieren quitar la felicidad mudándonos a un lugar muy lejano de aquí donde lo único bueno que hay es el futbol americano?! – _grite mientras hacía diferentes gestos con mi cara tratando de mostrar mi desagrado sobre la idea de mudarnos._

- Hija sabes que no eres lo suficientemente mayor como para vivir sola - _"¿Enserio? ósea he vivido sola prácticamente toda mi vida ¿Y se preocupan por eso ahora que tengo diecisiete años…?"_

- ¡Te equivocas! – _dije segura._

- ¿En serio? – _asentí._

- Claro – dije sonriente – ustedes nunca están en casa vivo sola excepto últimamente porque Quinn se ha quedado en casa – _ellos se miraron._

- Pero esto es diferente es mudarse definitivamente no unos viajes de negocios – _dijo él._

- Pueden mandarme dinero mientras estén allá y yo podría vivir como lo hago normalmente – _me encogí de hombros mientras sugerí esa idea. Que a mi parecer es mucho mejor que la de ellos. "Yo estoy feliz, ellos también, ¡Sí! todos felices"_

- No podemos aceptar eso mejor piénsalo –_ dijo mi madre que ya estaba cansada de esta discusión al igual que yo._

- Mira saldremos de viaje por unos días y tienes todo ese tiempo para considerar tu respuesta. Nos vamos adiós hija – _dijo él y salió por la puerta._

- Adiós mi amor – _dijo mi madre. Me beso la frente y salió de la habitación del hospital siguiendo a mi padre._

_Luego me quede unos segundos pensando en todo esto. "¿Por qué cada vez que vienen solo me traen problemas?" Es que no los entiendo. Podría decirse que no les importo emplean mucho más su tiempo en su estúpido trabajo que para pasar tiempo conmigo. Y por un capricho quieren que me vaya con ellos a un lugar donde podría comenzar a drogarme o algo parecido. Y también donde será prácticamente invisible para ellos como le he sido desde hace muchos años por no decir que después de que nací._

_Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Britt entro por la puerta sentándose a mi lado y tomándome la mano._

- Hola – _me saludo ella_ - ¿Cómo estuvo todo? – _dijo moviendo sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás de una manera que parecía un niña pequeña… muy linda por cierto._

- Pues me dijeron que deberíamos mudarnos – _le dije cansada y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro._

- Bueno y tú no quieres mudarte ¿verdad? – _me dijo al momento de que comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza con ternura para calmarme. Cosa que a unos cuantos segundos logro hacer._

- No sería horrible separarme de ti, Rach y Quinn – _sonreí al recordar todas las cosas buenas que hemos pasado juntas e imaginándome las que están por pasar._

- Pero podría ser genial irse de aquí ¿no lo crees? – _me pregunto y yo ya casi estaba siendo consumida por el sueño._

- Prefiero quedarme aquí con ustedes – _luego bostece._

- No te preocupes sé que encontraras la mejor solución a esto – _y en ese momento caí dormida mientras estaba recargado en su hombro._

* * *

_Cuando desperté inmediatamente busque a Britt con la mirada encontrándola durmiendo a los pies de mi camilla. Estaba con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza y estaba sentada en el sillón. Jamás creí ver una imagen tan linda en mi vida._

- Britt – _susurre acercándome a ella para despertarla._

_Ella se movió un poco acomodándose mejor y soltando unos adorables quejidos que me hicieron sonreír. Pero debía despertarla y comencé a moverla un poco hasta que por fin despertó._

- Hola – _me saludo sonriente como siempre._

- Hola – _le dije_ - ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

- Más o menos doce horas pero los doctores dijeron que era bueno que descansaras luego de esos tres días de sueño involuntario – _sonrió y luego se ruborizo al recordar algo. No sé exactamente qué pero la ponía de un color rojo muy lindo._

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – _le pregunte levantado una ceja._

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas como nos dormimos ayer? – _me pregunto._

_Yo trate de recordar a lo que se refería y debía ser algo muy vergonzoso como para que se pusiera haci. Después de pensar un buen rato lo recordé y comencé a sentir mis mejillas arder._

- ¿Te dormiste conmigo?

- Si después de que te durmieras me dormí también hasta que llegaron Rachel y Quinn para decirme que era hora de irnos – "aww que tierno y ellas… malditas me arruinaron el momento ¬¬ "

- Bueno y no quiero sonar insolente ni nada pero ¿acaso no tienes familia? – _ella rio._

- Claro que la tengo si se le puede llamar así a lo que tengo – _hizo una mueca pero luego cambio su semblante por uno más alegre y sonriente_ - pero papa se fue de viaje a visitar a su hermana y yo la verdad prefería quedarme aquí contigo – _"Aww prefirió quedarse conmigo... Siento como si fuera a explotar cada vez ella es más linda conmigo"_

- Bueno ¿y las chicas? – _le pregunte algo ansiosa por verlas._

- Están hablando con los doctores para saber si ya puedes salir de aquí – _sonrió._

- Ok – _luego ambas nos quedamos callados y yo aproveche ese tiempo para pensar un poco._

_Sería tan lindo poder besarla ahora. Pero no quiero que me rechacé o que termine la amistad que estoy comenzando a tener con ella. Bueno me ha dado varios indicios de que siente algo por mí pero quiero estar completamente segura antes de cometer una tontería que pueda arruinar una gran oportunidad que se me presento en mi vida para ser feliz._

_La puerta se abrió y ambas voleamos a ver a quien entraba por ella._

- ¡Santana ya puedes salir! – _chillo Rachel que entraba con Quinn siguiéndola por detrás._

_Todas nos pusimos muy felices por fin lograría salir de este lugar. No es que lo odie pero no me gustan mucho los hospitales son muy fríos y me dan algo de miedo._

- Bueno vamos vístete con esta ropa que te trajimos – _dijo Quinny entregándome la ropa _– y luego sales para que nos vayamos a tu casa – _yo asentí y ellas salieron por la puerta._

_Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Ya quería volver a estar en casa y hacer algo más que estar acostada y hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Cuando me sentí conforme con la forma en que estaba mi ropa. Salí de la habitación y vi que ellas estaban enfrascadas en una plática muy intensa. Me acerque ellas y me escondí tras unas plantas para poder escuchar mejor._

- ¿Ustedes creen que yo le guste? – _pregunto Britt a mis dos amigas de una manera tímida y tierna._

- Claro podría decirse que le gustas demasiado – _dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo_ - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta como esta cuando está contigo?

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto ella inocentemente.

- Pues muy feliz y alegre – _dijo Quinn _– a ella le encanta estar contigo se le puede ver en sus ojos que se iluminan cuando está contigo.

- Pero ella no es lesbiana – _dijo decepcionada bajando la mirada._

- Créeme lo es ¿Acaso ella no te gusta? – _dijo Quinn y yo escuche algo que jamás creí escuchar en mi vida._

- Claro que me gusta pero solo un poco – _dijo sonriente y yo creí que ya era tiempo de que saliera de ahí._

- Bueno chicas vámonos – _dije yo y ellas asintieron sonrientes mirando pícaramente a Britt._

_Caminamos en silencio hasta mi auto que Quinn robo y lo utiliza para ser mi chofer. El camino a casa fue silencioso nadie dijo ninguna palabra. Yo solo pensaba en que Britt está enamorado de mí como yo lo estoy de ella. A eso llamo yo tener suerte. Juro que moriré de la felicidad por saber eso. Me hace sentir muy alegre que ella sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella._

_Al llegar todas bajamos y nos pusimos a ver una película. A la cual no preste mucha atención porque tenía a Brittany sentada a mi lado. Solo la miraba y sentía su calor. Además de que a propósito me acosté en su regazo después de que cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormida. Ella puso su mano en mi cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla. Yo sonreí y me quede dormida ahí en su regazo._

* * *

_Creo que últimamente he estado durmiendo mucho. Bueno la cosa es que desperté en mi cama como si fuera un día normal pero escuchaba ruidos abajo y me asome para comprobar si Quinn estaba conmigo y como lo supuse no estaba. Entonces mire el reloj y logre observar que eran las doce de la tarde. Me levante de la cama y me fui directamente a la ducha. Me bañe lo más rápido posible para después vestirme igual de rápido. Baje lentamente los escalones de mi casa y llegue al primer piso. Fui hasta la cocina y encontré a Quinn con Rachel sentadas hablando muy animadamente._

- Hola chicas – _les salude._

- Hola – _dijeron ellas en coro sonrientes como siempre._

- ¿Acaso no tendrían que estar en la escuela? – _les pregunte un poco extrañada de su presencia tan temprana en mi casa cuando hoy había clases en el instituto._

- No se cancelaron los profesores tenían una reunión o algo así – _contesto Rachel sin tomarle mucha importancia._

- ¿Y de que hablaban? – _les pregunte mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador para luego llevarla a la mesa junto a mi cereal._

- De nada importante solo de cosas la escuela y todo eso – _dijo Quinn y pude notar que mentía o al menos esa no era toda la verdad._

- ¿Acaso me creen tonta? – _les pregunte y me senté con ellas para luego comenzar a preparar mi cereal._

- No pero es algo privado – _dijeron ellas y yo las mire con una ceja alzada._

- ¿Acaso ustedes dos están saliendo? – _les pregunte señalándolos con mi cuchara mientras tenía un bocado en mi boca._

- No – _contestaron nerviosamente. Algo muy raro si me preguntan pero estoy satisfecha con saber eso. Por el momento no las molestare más._

- ¿Y que tienen pensado hacer hoy? - _les pregunte muy animada por saber que haríamos para divertirnos este día._

- Pues saldremos a un concierto de la banda favorita de Rachel – _dijo Quinn y no sé porque me sentí algo excluida en ese "saldremos"._

- ¿La cuál es? – _pregunte curiosa._

- ¡Paramore! los adoro – _dijo ella demasiado emocionada._

- ¿Y a qué hora nos iremos?

- Eso no tú te quedaras aquí solo tenemos dos boletos – _dijo Quinn serio. ¡Lo sabía! Ellas se traen algo y no quieren contarme…_

- Saben prefiero quedarme aquí y no verlas juntas mucho más tiempo que me dan mareos de imaginármelas besándose mientras están gritando en un concierto de Rock – _ellas se ruborizaron y yo me carcajee muy contenta. ¡Tómenla! Ja ahora quien se ríe de quien…_

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos te dejamos Santy – _dijo Quinn de una manera tan rápida que en tan solo segundos escuche como el auto de Rachel aceleraba…_

- Bien estoy sola – _me dije y al momento me aburrí demasiado._

_Es horrible estar sola en estos momentos que preferiría la compañía de cualquiera de mis amigas. Aunque la verdad no tengo muchas. Me fui al sillón de la sala y me dispuse a ver la tele. Bueno exactamente no la veía solo cambiaba de canal en canal hasta que algo en las noticias llamo mi atención:_

_"El concierto de la famosa banda Paramore fue cancelado por una fuga de gas ocurrida en el lugar donde el concierto se llevaría cabo dejando a muchos fans enfadados por lo ocurrido"_

- Jajaja – _me reí en unas gigantes carcajadas._

_Qué bien que no lograron disfrutar del tiempo juntos eso les pasa por tratar de evitarme. Ojala que no vengan aquí. Me vomitaría de solo verlas juntas tomadas de la mano seria asqueroso y repugnante._

_Después de estar un rato sin hacer nada dieron las seis de la tarde y alguien toco el timbre de la casa. Con toda la pereza del mundo fui a abrir encontrándome a la persona que menos esperaba en el mundo en un día como este._

- Hola Santana – _me saludo ella muy alegre._

- Hola Britt – _salude con la misma alegría _- ¿qué haces por aquí? – _le pregunte._

- Bueno Rachel y Quinn me dijeron que viniera a verte y pues aquí estoy – _dijo sonriente._

- Ya veo. Pasa, pasa no te quedes ahí – _le dije asiéndome a un lado para que entrara por la puerta._

- ¿Oye te parece si ordenamos pizza? – _me pregunto._

- Si me parece una gran idea.

_En la siguiente hora estuvimos solo nosotras dos en mi casa hablando de cualquier cosa y comiendo pizza. Disfrute al máximo este momento. Solo esperaba que Quinn y Rachel no llegaran a arruinarlo, pero no creo que lo hagan ellas planearon esto. Seguro por eso estaban tan raras esta mañana._

- ¿Y cómo haces para vivir sola todo el tiempo? – _me pregunto._

_Ahora nos encontrábamos en el sillón hablando tranquilamente. Estábamos en el mismo sillón y mirándonos a los ojos sin perder ningún detalle la una de la otra._

- No lo sé – _me encogí de hombros_ – creo que con el tiempo me he acostumbrado.

- Debe ser duro vivir sola ¿no?

- No tanto casi siempre Quinn está aquí así que tengo con quien pasar el tiempo.

- Si lo se eso siempre lo hace Rachel conmigo – _sonreímos. De verdad que tenemos a las mejores amigas del mundo. Y luego me paso por la cabeza una pregunta:_

- ¿Y te gusta alguien? – _ella se ruborizo._

- Pues más bien me gustan dos personas pero no se cual me gusta más creo que después lo descubriré ¿no lo crees? – _asentí._

- ¿Y cómo es esa persona que te gusta más?

- Pues es muy linda conmigo me trata muy bien y siempre me hace sonreír – _sonrió muy ampliamente _– además me dicen que yo le gusto a ella así que creo que no hay problemas de saber si le gusto ella me da muchas señales de eso – _sonreí y estaba completamente segura que ese alguien era nada más, ni nada menos que yo…_

_Lentamente me acerque a ella y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Cerré mis ojos mientras disfrutaba el sabor de sus labios como a fresa con vainilla una rara combinación que sabía muy pero muy bien. Me sentía en el mismo cielo después de tanto tiempo esperando. Al fin logre probar sus labios y era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca. Ni Quinn, ni Puck se comparan a ella._

_Siento como si fuera a explotar pero no duro mucho ese sentimiento ya que ella se separó muy bruscamente de mí. Me empujo y luego salió corriendo por la puerta. La cual ni se molestó en cerrar._

_Inmediatamente sentí lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. "Ella no te ama" resonaba por toda mi cabeza y solo me hacía sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Me recosté en el sillón y solo llore y llore sin temor a que alguien entrara y me viera así._

_Estuve haci por un buen rato hasta que sentí que Quinn me arropaba en sus brazos y yo llore en su hombro sabiendo que estaba segura con ella. Digo por algo es mi mejor amiga ¿no?_

_No me pidió explicaciones solo me dijo llorar hasta que me quede dormida este había sido un gran día que termine estropeando como muchos otros…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Tiempo De Decidir_

* * *

Desperté con un intenso dolor en el pecho, me sentía muy triste por lo que ocurrió con Britt ayer. Con tan solo recordarlo mi estómago daba un vuelco y comenzaba a llorar. Siento que voy a deshidratarme con tan solo llorar así. Quiero desaparecer este dolor pero no puedo hacerlo tan fácil. Solo espero que no dure mucho tiempo, porque siento que en cualquier momento volveré a llorar como un rio y me derrumbare en mi cama para luego dormir. Tal vez de ahora en adelante así sean el resto de los días de mi vida.

Escuche algunos ruidos abajo y pensé que tal vez Quinn estaba con Rachel otra vez. Así que me levante con mucha flojera, aun en mis pijamas para bajar hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Al bajar los escalones y encontrarme en el pasillo antes de llegar a la cocina tome aire muy profundamente esperando ser bombardeada por un montón de preguntas que me harían las chicas pero al entrar en la habitación me quede mirando a mis padres desayunando con Quinn mientras hablaban muy animadamente.

- Hola hija – me saludo mi padre con una sonrisa.

- Hola Santy –dijo mi madre dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa para prestarme algo de atención.

- Hola – dije en un tono bajito sorprendida ante tal escena.

Juraría jamás haber visto a mis dos padres juntos desayunando en la cocina. Siempre uno de los dos o inclusive ambos salían a su trabajo antes de que yo me despertara para ir al instituto. Esa era una de las dos razones por las que casi no pasaba tiempo con mis padres cuando era niña. La otra era que llegaban muy tarde y para ese momento las niñeras ya me habían llevado a dormir.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – trate de que no sonara como un insulto.

- Terminamos nuestros viajes de negocios – dijo mi padre y mi madre asintió.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir que…? – pregunte a la deriva para obtener una respuesta más fiable que cualquiera que me hubiera podido imaginar.

- Que necesitamos tu decisión – dijo serio y yo me puse un poco nerviosa.

- En realidad papa todavía no decido.

- No te preocupes hija tienes todo el día de hoy para decidirlo porque mañana a primera hora partiremos al aeropuerto con destino a New York – sonreí agradecida de que no me presionaran para obtener una respuesta.

- Bueno hija ven a almorzar y así nos cuentas como han estado tus días por aquí con Quinny – dijo mi madre y yo me acerque a ellos.

El desayuno estuvo bien. Hablamos de muchas cosas, mis calificaciones, y mis amigos. Omitiendo, por obvias razones, el equipo o el hecho de que ayer mismo tuve mi primer corazón roto. Y espero que no vayan a ser muchos más.

Al dejar mi plato en el fregadero para que mama lo lavara subí corriendo las escaleras para darme una ducha y así poder aclarar un poco mis pensamientos.

Seria genial poder ir a New York y salir de este pueblucho y así vivir un poco la vida en la ciudad. Pero extrañaría horrores a Quinn y Rachel, también en menor grado a Britt. Que aunque no me haya correspondido se ganó un lugar importante en mi corazón.

Luego de ducharme salí del baño con mi bata de baño. Me dirigí a mi armario para tomar algo de ropa; una blusa blanca de tirantes, unos vaqueros azul claro, botas negras y un chal color cremita. Me puse en mi cama y me seque rápidamente todo el cuerpo, para después colocarme la ropa. Después me vestí y luego fui a mi tocador para cepillarme el cabello. Y listo ya estaba preparada para salir de mi habitación en condiciones normales.

- ¡Santana ven! – me grito Quinn desde el piso de abajo.

Se escuchaba que estaba ansiosa porque yo bajara así que baje corriendo las escaleras, encontrándome al final de ellas unas cajas muy grandes. Tuve que subirme a ellas para poder pasar.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte algo desconcertada.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros mientras miraba asombrada todo – hace rato un mensajero dijo que traía un paquete para ti y cuando volví de la cocina estaba todo esto – señalo a al menos unos cinco paquetes de diferentes tamaños pero que seguían siendo grandes.

- ¿Qué crees que tengan adentro? – pregunte a mi amiga y ambas comenzamos una lluvia de ideas, en su mayoría locas, de que podrían contener las cajas.

- ¿Y si los abrimos? – me pregunto algo ansiosa.

- Bueno primero solo una – dije levantando el dedo índice haciendo explicito que solo abriera uno ya que con su emoción podría abrir todos en unos cuantos segundos.

- Espera mira esto – me entrego un papelito que decía:

**_Hola, bueno estos son algunos regalos que quiero que tengas pero quiero que abras uno cada cierto tiempo no todos de golpe. El primero que abrirás será el que tiene un listón naranja arriba de él. En la caja encontraras otra tarjetita que te dirá cual y cuando abrir el próximo._**

- Abre ese – señale uno de tamaño medio y ella asintió acercándose a esa caja y comenzando a abrirla.

Estaba demasiado bien envuelto por lo que, aburriéndome de esperar a que Quinn lo abriera, me senté en el piso para así esperar sin cansarme tanto. Comencé a jugar con mi celular, a ningún juego en específico, más bien me aburría de uno y cambiaba a otro y así se repetía el mismo proceso.

Ahora que preguntaba ¿Quién me enviaba estos regalos? Podría ser cualquiera… ¿A quién engaño? Claro que nunca seria cualquiera. No hay mucha gente que sienta algo por mí. Además no hay muchas chicas lesbianas o bisexuales en McKinley. Y si hay no las conozco.

De la nada recordé a Britt. ¿Cómo estará ahora? Seguro que muy feliz por haberme roto el corazón. Tal vez tenía novia y por eso no me correspondió o tal vez recordó que su padre la esperaba en casa temprano. Trate de buscar mil y una escusas para que se haya retirado tan repentinamente del beso ayer. Estoy tratando de ser optimista, no quiero llorar con mis padres cerca porque luego vendrían muchas preguntas y no tengo muchas ganas de responder ese tipo de preguntas.

- ¡Listo! – grito Quinn alegre sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre Brittany.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte. No había prestado atención a nada que hubiera pasado en los últimos minutos.

- Esta abierta.

Me levante de un salto y juntas hurgamos en toda la caja, tirando a un lado toda la nieve seca que estuviera en nuestro camino. En este momento me importa más lo que haya adentro hasta que encontramos algo un poco… extraño. Era un oso de peluche con el pelo de color rubio claro con algunos golpes en él, tenía moretones. Estaba muy bien hecho por lo que me asuste un poco. Luego tome la hojita y comencé a leerla:

**_Recuerda que hay mucha gente que sufre mucho peor que tú y siempre debes ayudarla. A veces cuidarla hasta que sus heridas sanen. Cuida a este oso como si fuera lo que más te importa en la vida. Nunca olvides eso…_**

**_PD: La siguiente que abrirás será la del listón azul, esta noche._**

- Wow esto sí que esta raro – Quinn estaba tan asombrada como yo por eso. No tengo ni idea de quien me haya enviado estos regalos, pero espero descubrirlo cuando abra el último.

- Esto es muy raro pero de todos modos el oso es bonito – lo tome y lo puse entre mis brazos abrazándolo y oliendo su aroma, vainilla.

No recuerdo quien olía así pero seguro que esa persona mando los regalos. Ahora que lo pienso es completamente innecesario que mande los regalos en cajas tan grandes, digo en el primero venia un peluche con una tarjetita. Esta persona es una exagerada.

- ¿Chicas podrían ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado? – pregunto mi mama desde la cocina.

- Si – dijimos nosotras dos en coro.

- Ok entonces vengan por la lista de compras.

Quinn y yo fuimos hasta la cocina donde mi mama estaba acomodando algunas cosas luego nos entregó la lista y salimos por mi auto. Como siempre condujo Quinn mientras yo veía afuera por la ventana, me aburrí mucho ya que la amargada de mi amiga no me dejo poner música en el camino.

Cuando llegamos al supermercado fuimos por todas las cosas que mama pidió, pero justo cuando íbamos a pagar logre ver a Rachel y para no tener que darle explicaciones de nada me escondí. Digo como ella es la mejor amiga de Britt le habrá contado todo ¿no? Ella se acercó corriendo hacia Quinn.

- Hola Quinn ¿sabes dónde está Santana? – mi amiga me volteo a ver discretamente a mi escondite y yo negué con la cabeza.

- No ¿por?

- Es que tengo que decirle algunas cosas importantes.

- No pero si quieres cuando la vea le digo que quieres verlo ¿ok? – Rachel asiente.

- ¿Y tú porque estás aquí? – le pregunto Rachel curiosa.

- Ah pues la mama de Santana me pidió que comprara unas cosas.

- ¿Ya volvieron los padres de Santana? – pregunto ella un poco asombrada.

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué les dijo? ¿Va a irse con ellos?

- No sé – se encogió de hombros - no la he visto en todo el día además está pensando y no quiero presionarla.

- Si esperemos que lo que sea que elija, sea lo que más lo haga feliz – Quinny asiente.

- ¡Rachel vámonos! – grito un señor alto con lentes.

- Oh lo siento tengo que ir – se fue corriendo hacia quien yo supongo es su padre - ¡Mándale saludos a San de mi parte! – y se fue.

- ¿Qué será lo que me quiere decir? – le pregunte a mi mejor amiga.

- No lo sé pero no está de más que luego lo averigües.

- Solo espero que sea, lo que sea, no tenga que ver con Brittany.

- Bueno mejor hay que pagar ya quiero comer tengo mucha hambre.

- Pero si no hace mucho que desayunamos – le dije levantando una ceja.

- De todos modos tengo hambre.

Y nos fuimos ambas a casa. En el camino no pude evitar pensar en que sería la cosa importante que me quiere decir Rachel. Tal vez lo averigüe después. Ahora tengo que pensar en si irme o quedarme aquí en Lima.

- ¿Chicas que son todas estas cajas? – pregunto mi madre cuando Quinn y yo entramos en la casa cargadas de bolsas.

- Oh son regalos de San ¡Auch! – Le di un codazo - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Para que te callaras – le susurre en su oído.

- ¿Y quién es el chico que te quiere conquistar Santy? – me pregunto mi madre y yo no supe que contestar porque ni yo sé quién los envió.

- Son de un admirador secreto – respondió Sam al ver que yo me había quedado callada y mama me miraba expectante por mi respuesta.

- ¿Y crees que se presente al final?

- Claro, digo para eso son los admiradores secretos ¿no?

- Eso me recuerda a como tu padre me conquisto…. – Y aquí va otra vez con esa historia. Si tuviera algo para golpearme cerca, no dudaría ni un momento en hacerlo.

Después de diez minutos de mama contando la historia de ella y papa al fin pude salir de ahí. Corrí escaleras arriba y me puse en mi computadora. Tal vez podría jugar algunos juegos o podría revisar mi Facebook.

Al cabo de unos minutos baje a comer pero papa no estaba ya que se fue a arreglar los papeles para comprar la casa en New York. Conociendo a mis padres seguro que luego discutirán por la casa que el compro.

- San – me hablo Quinn sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un tanto indiscreta?

- Claro sabes que puedes decirme y preguntarme lo que quieras.

- Bueno es que hay una chica muy linda, que conocí hace poco pero no es como decirle que me gusta.

- ¿En serio me lo preguntas a mí?

- Claro necesito saberlo de una fuente de confianza y ¿Quién mejor que Santy?

- Ok pues deberías ser tratar de saber que piensa ella de ti ¿y cómo se llama la afortunada?

- No te lo voy a decir.

- ¿Es Rachel verdad?

- ¡No!

- Si, si es ella.

- Esta bien, si es ella – dijo de mala gana luego de unos segundos.

- Lo sabía – me hubiera sorprendido si no hubiera sido ella – pues no le veo la dificultad se nota luego, luego que tú también le gustas.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Claro pero tú tienes que decírselo de frente para que ella te lo confirme – ella sonrió.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas, sumidas en nuestros pensamientos. ¿Cómo serán Rachel y Quinn de novias? Seguro muy acarameladas, tanto que me darían ganas de vomitar con tan solo verlas juntas. Además Quinn es un gran partido en el amor. Es Divertida, tal vez un poco despistada, pero siempre muy cariñosa. Si a mí me trata genial y soy su mejor amiga. No quiero ni imaginar cómo trataría a su novia.

- ¿Y qué has decidido con respecto a New York? – pregunto ella después de un rato callado.

- Todavía no lo sé creo que saldré a dar un paseo para tratar de despejar mi mente.

- Si deberías hacerlo no vaya a ser que vuelva tu padre y no tengas una respuesta.

Salí de casa con dirección al parque de la ciudad. El cielo estaba de un color rojizo. A penas eran las seis de la tarde. Camine por muchas partes. Hasta detenerme al lado del lago para poder pensar más claramente.

Estoy debatiéndome conmigo misma entre cuál de las dos opciones tomar. Por un lado New York con edificios grandes, Broadway y futbol americano, o Lima con mis mejores amigas y un corazón roto. Creo que es obvio cuál de las dos es una mejor opción. No necesito pensarlo más.


	10. Chapter 10

**_10… New York_**

* * *

Comenzó a llover a cantaros en el pueblo por lo que fui corriendo hasta casa tratando de no mojarme mucho. Fallando en el intento ya que al entrar en la casa estaba escurriendo agua por toda mi ropa. Después subí corriendo las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me despoje de mi ropa y luego me metí a la ducha para calentarme un poco, mientras estaba ahí aproveche para reconsiderar mi elección pero llegue a la conclusión de que no había nada que reconsiderar lo que decidí era lo mejor. Luego tome mi pijama y me fui a la cama. Pensaba que había olvidado hacer algo pero no recordaba que era…

¡!EL REGALO!

Rápidamente me levante y después baje silenciosamente las escaleras. Cuando llegue a la sala inmediatamente me dirigí a abrir el regalo con el listón de color azul. Pero en vez de abrirlo con las manos como Quinn, fui por un cuchillo a la cocina y luego comencé a abrirlo con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Estuve un buen rato abriéndolo hasta que por fin lo había logrado y comencé a tirar al piso toda la nieve seca hasta que di con otro peluche pero este era un lindo pingüino. Inmediatamente lo tome entre mis manos y luego descubrí que olía igual que el osito, a vainilla. No se por cuánto tiempo me quede así inhalando ese aroma hasta que…

- Santana – dijo mi mama al momento que tocaba mi espalda y me sobresaltaba del susto.

- ¡Mama no me asustes de esa manera! – grite todavía recuperándome del susto y tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

- Perdón hija es que te vi parado y decidí acercarme a ver si te ocurría algo – dijo ella.

- ¿Y porque estás aquí? – le pregunte y me senté en el sofá.

- Vine por un vaso de agua – se encogió de hombros – deberías ser más organizada con tus cosas – señalo todo el desastre que había hecho cuando abrí la caja.

- Lo lamento - dije.

- No te preocupes y… ¿Qué es esto? – tomo mi pingüino en sus manos pero yo inmediatamente se lo arrebate.

- Es mío, un regalo – dije un poco nerviosa.

- ¿De tu admirador secreto? – pregunto con picardía.

- Si – conteste.

- Bueno mejor súbete a dormir que mañana nos espera un día muy largo – asentí y luego me dirigí escaleras arriba.

* * *

Al despertar tenia extrañamente un buen presentimiento, tal vez sea el hecho de que encontrare una nueva vida en Nueva York. Me metí a la ducha y luego me vestí con mi mejor ropa, debía ir bien vestida en el avión. Además según mama la primera impresión siempre es la más importante.

Luego baje hasta la sala y silenciosamente tome la nota que venía en la caja que había abierto la noche anterior, que decía:

**_A veces el amor llega en el momento más inesperado y con la persona menos esperada. A veces tenemos que dejar de lado los defectos de esa persona especial y solo concentrarnos en lo bueno que hay en su corazón._**

**_PD: La próxima que abrirás será la del listón rojo en la tarde del día siguiente. _**

- ¡Santana ven! – me llamo mi padre desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte al momento que llegaba a la habitación.

- ¿Ya has decidido? – Asentí - ¿Y qué decidiste?

- Voy con ustedes – sonreí y mis padres también lo hicieron.

- Sera genial, no te arrepentirás de ir con nosotros, podrás conseguir nuevos y mejores amigos haya – menciono mi madre haciéndome sentir mejor.

- Espero porque la verdad aquí tengo dos grandes amigas y las extrañare demasiado.

- No te preocupes hija podrás hablar con ellas por medio del internet y el teléfono.

- Lo sé pero no será lo mismo.

- Bueno mejor ve a preparar tu maleta.

- Si ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

- Dentro de dos horas iremos al aeropuerto y el vuelo sale veinte minutos después.

- Ok - subí hasta mi habitación pensando en donde demonios se habría metido Quinn.

Comencé a guardar mi ropa en las maletas que estaban en la parte más alta de mi armario. Las acomode y mientras sacaba mi ropa y otras cosas personales de los cajones de mi habitación encontré algunas cosas que me traían recuerdos muy gratos del tiempo en que he vivido aquí. Como cuando conocí a Quinn, en ese momento ambas teníamos nueve años.

**_**Flashback**_**

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque esperando a que mi mama me comprara un helado. No prestaba atención a muchas cosas por lo que después de un rato sentí que alguien estaba sentado a mi lado. Al voltearme vi a una niña un poco más alta que yo con un cabello rubio largo y liso. Vestía un vestido rosa con unas zapatillas de color blanco, y para finalizar un gran moño rojo en la coleta de caballo que llevaba. Tenía unos profundos ojos verdes no sé por cuanto tiempo me quede mirándola pero luego vi que me miraba y luego me sonreía.

- Hola – dijo ella con una sonrisa con todos sus dientes.

- Hola – conteste tímidamente yo.

- Me llamo Quinn ¿y tú?

- Me llamo Santana.

- Me gusta tu nombre pero creo que te llamare – puso un dedo en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar – Satán.

- No me gusta – le verdad era que si me gustaba pero me recordaba a mi abuelita, ella siempre me decía así por todas las travesuras que hacía en casa. Ella había muerto hacia poco tiempo y no me gustaría que nadie me llamara así nunca más.

- ¿No? – Negué con la cabeza. Divertida, la chica me estaba agradando. – entonces… Santy.

- Me gusta – dije y ella sonrió.

- ¡Quinn! – grito una mujer rubia de unos treinta y tantos años. Pensé que sería la mama de Quinn.

- ¡Ya voy mama! – grito la niña rubia sentada a mi lado – ten – me entrego una muñeca.

- ¿Para qué me la das? – le pregunte.

- Para que la próxima vez que nos veamos me recuerdes – sonrió y se fue con su madre. Yo me quede sonriendo viendo como madre e hija desaparecían entre los árboles.

- ¿Qué es eso hija? – me pregunto mi madre cuando llego y luego me dio mi helado.

- Creo que acabo de conseguir mi primer amiga – sonreí y luego ella me sonrió de vuelta.

**_**Fin Del Flashback**_**

Y desde entonces nosotras dos nos volvimos inseparables por lo que será un poco difícil no estar con ella y sus locuras todos los días.

Después de que guarde todas mis cosas en las maletas baje al piso inferior de la casa cargándolas y luego las deje en la sala.

- Mama voy a salir un rato vuelvo en seguida.

- ¡Esta bien recuerda que necesitas estar aquí porque o si no nos retrasaremos en el vuelo! – me grito desde arriba donde creo está arreglando sus cosas.

Salí de la casa y seque mi teléfono para llamar a Quinn.

- Al fin me llamas - me dijo ella.

- Yo pensaba que ibas a estar en mi casa – le reclame.

- Pues ya volvieron mis padres por lo que estoy aquí.

- Bueno que te parece si nos vemos en el parque.

- Ok voy para allá.

Camine al parque quedaba justo en medio de ambas casas por lo que siempre nos reuníamos ahí para hablar o jugar. Todo eso desde que nos conocimos.

- ¿Santana? – me llamaron desde atrás y al voltear me encontré con Rachel.

- Oh hola Rach – le salude.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Oh vine para ver a Quinn ¿y tú?

- Nada solo estoy paseando por aquí.

- Bueno tengo que ir con Quinn, nos vemos luego.

- ¡Espera! antes tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte un poco curiosa.

- Ten esto – me entrego un papel y yo alce una ceja en manera de expresar mi curiosidad.

- ¿Para qué?

- Tu solo léelo cuando llegues a Nueva York ¿de acuerdo? – me abrazo e inmediatamente le correspondí – te voy a extrañar mucho.

- Y yo a ti Rach – nos separamos.

- Nos vemos – y se fue caminando por lo que yo seguí mi camino hacia el parque.

Compre un helado con uno de los vendedores ambulantes que había por el lugar. Después camine hasta la banca en que siempre nos sentamos juntas e inmediatamente vi sus inconfundibles ojos verdes dirigiéndose hacia mí.

- ¡San! – grito Quinn y me estrujo en un abrazo.

- Suéltame Quinn me quedo sin respiración.

- Bueno pequeña amargada – me dejo en el piso - ¿Entonces iras verdad?

- Sí.

- Te voy a extrañar.

- Y yo a ti pero te prometo que todos los días hablaremos por Skype y chatearemos ¿te parece?

- Si ¿y a qué horas te vas? - mire la hora en mi teléfono móvil.

- En unos quince minutos tengo que estar en casa.

- ¿Ya te despediste de Rachel?

- Iba a hacerlo justo después de despedirme de ti pero la vi hace rato y ya me despedí – suspire – no sé qué voy a hacer sin ustedes dos a mi lado.

- Seguro lo harás genial solo mantente fuerte y no dejes que nada te detenga nunca.

- Eres la mejor.

- Solo con mi mejor amiga.

- Adiós – la abrace y mi vista comenzó a cristalizarse.

- Eh, eh nada de llantos ¿entendiste? – Asentí – porque si lloras tu yo también lo hare.

- Ok adiós.

- Llámame en cuanto llegues – me comencé a alejar.

- ¡Lo hare! – grite antes de que ella también se fuera en su camino a casa.

En todo el camino no pude evitar pensar en que pasaría ahora que no estaré más aquí ¿a quién molestaran Rachel y Quinn? ¿Cómo conseguiré amigas tan geniales y comprensivas como ellas? Ese tipo de preguntas inundaban mi mente pero las aleje para disfrutar mis últimos momentos en Ohio antes de irme a Nueva York.

- Al fin llegas – dijo mi madre un poco desesperada – ya viene el taxi por nosotros – y subió las escaleras a buscar algo que se le haya olvidado. Como pasa siempre que salimos.

- ¿Hija porque esa cara larga? – me pregunto mi padre.

- Me despedí de mis amigas.

- Vamos Santana las veras pronto y hablaras con ellas cuando y donde quieras.

- Lo sé pero de todos modos las extrañare.

- No te… - se escuchó un claxon en la calle - ¡Ya llego el taxi querida! – Grito a mama – vámonos Santana.

Todos nos subimos al vehículo y durante todo el camino no dije ni una palara solo escuchaba las aburridas platicas de negocios entre mis padres. Al llegar al aeropuerto bajamos todas las maletas y nos apresuramos a llegar al vuelo ya que durante el camino en el taxi, había mucho tráfico.

Después de que entramos en el avión mire por la ventaja e imagine haber visto a Britt parada del otro lado de la ventana del aeropuerto pero era imposible que fuera ella ya que ha demostrado que no siente nada por mí.

Durante el vuelo me quede dormida, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pero cuando desperté ya faltaban unos minutos para aterrizar, me asome por la ventana y vi todos los grandes edificios de la ciudad, admirando a lo lejos la estatua de la libertad y un sinfín de cosas interesantes que había en esta ciudad.

Al aterrizar en New York no pude evitar sentirme muy diferente, esta ciudad en definitiva no es Lima no hay un sentido de hogar por aquí.

- Ven Santana vamos por las maletas – me dijo mi madre y yo la seguí.

Después de que hiciéramos una parada en un restaurante para comer fuimos al departamento que papa había rentado. Era muy grande y espacioso por lo que no tendría problemas en adaptarme a él.

Deje todas mis cosas en la que sería mi nueva mi habitación, el color me gusto era un azul claro con toques oscuros en los bordes. Cuando vi el papelito que venía en la caja recordé en abrir el próximo regalo. Los otros tres que me restaban por abrir claro que los traje conmigo no podía dejarlos a merced de alguien más. Este fue más rápido de abrir. Y dentro venia un gatito color naranja con ojos grises. Era muy lindo. Lo deje sobre mi cama junto a los otros dos peluches y después tome la nota y la leí:

**_Normalmente la gente se enamora de quien es más recomendable para su persona pero en muchas ocasiones nos fijamos en la persona que nos ha hecho mucho daño y por eso dicen que el amor es ciego ¿no?_**

**_PD: El próximo que abrirás será el del listón negro y lo harás mañana en cuanto te despiertes._**

Después tome el papelito que me dio Rachel y comencé a leer, venia una página de internet y al entrar ahí mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sentí que se saldría de mi pecho…

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia... me inspiran a seguir escribiendo...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_11… Te Amo_**

* * *

Después tome el papelito que me dio Rachel y comencé a leer, venia una página de internet y al entrar ahí mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que sentí que se saldría de mi pecho.

Era un video de Brittany y Rachel hablando. Pero el titulo fue lo que me causo la reacción. Decía "Amo A Santana" No dude ni un segundo y le puse play:

_Al parecer la cámara estaba escondida para que Britt no la viera porque actuaban ignorando el hecho de que la cámara estaba ahí._

_- ¿Y ahora me lo contaras? – pregunto Rachel a Britt._

_- No estoy muy segura de hacerlo Rach – contesto ella un poco insegura. Se veía muy adorable mientras movía sus manos un poco desesperada._

_- Vamos Brittany tengo que saber que ocurrió entre ustedes dos. Quinn llamo y me dijo que cuando llego Santana estaba llorando._

_- Esta bien te contare – se rindió Britt y movió su cabeza para mirar a Rachel_

_- Escucho – dijo ella acomodándose mejor._

_- Estaba todo perfecto. El día había resultado genial al lado de San – sonrió – estábamos ambas sentados en los sillones de su casa hablando cuando de pronto me dio un beso._

_- Y no te gusto – supuso Rach._

_- No. A decir verdad me encanto. Y mucho. Sus labios sabían a mente fresca – yo sonreí ampliamente pero seguía sin entender porque se apartó de esa manera._

_- ¿Entonces porque te apartaste de ella? – pregunto ella intrigada._

_- Por algo que ni tú puedes saber –contesto Britt._

_- Anda dime tengo que saber._

_- No – negaba con la cabeza – es algo muy personal y no quiero que nadie lo sepa._

_- Ok – bufo - ¿Entonces estás enamorada de ella?_

_- Sí. Mucho. Jamás creí poder enamorarme después de todo lo que he sufrido con el amor pero ella me enseño que puedes enamorarte de le persona que crees era la menos indicada. Quiero mucho estar con ella pero no puedo, hay muchas cosas que me impiden y eso me mata Rachel – sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y yo hice una mueca triste con la cara. No me gusta verla sufrir._

_- Ven aquí – ella la abrazo y dejo la cabeza de Britt en su regazo – ya verás que pronto todo estará mejor._

_- No. Eso nunca pasara soy demasiado cobarde como para luchar por lo que amo – sollozo._

_- No te preocupes yo te ayudare con todo esto – dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada._

_- ¿Lo harías por mí? – pregunto inocente._

_- Claro – sonrió – haría lo que sea por verte sonreír eres como mi hermana menor y siempre quiero verte sonreír. Y si para eso tengo que hacer que Santana sepa lo que ocurrió en verdad eso hare._

_- Gracias Rachel porque yo no tengo el valor para verlo a la cara después de que rechaza sus labios._

_- No te preocupes pero deberías hacer algo. No pensaras que yo será quien haga todo para que haya Brittana ¿verdad? – sonrieron y se abrazaron._

El video se cortó en ese momento. Inmediatamente tome mi celular y llame a Rachel. Después de dos tonos ella respondió.

- Hola Santy – me saludo muy alegre.

- ¡Rach! ¿Por qué no me dijiste en persona que ella me ama? – pregunte un poco triste.

Si lo hubiera hecho en ese momento en que nos encontramos antes de que fuera al parque con Quinn estaría con ella, en casa. Y no aquí en este odioso departamento en medio de todo New York.

- Porque no quería interferir entre el destino. Sé que el destino las quiere juntas pero tienen que luchar ambas por su amor. Prefiero observarlas e interferir solo un poco.

- Ok ¿Y has visto a Quinn o a Britt? – le pregunte.

- Quinn vendrá en un rato porque le ayudare a hacer su audición para el Glee club y a Britt no la he visto en todo el día – respondió naturalmente.

- ¿Quinn entrara en el Glee club?- pregunte un poco incrédulo.

- Si dijo que quería entrar y si no hubiera querido la hubiera obligado entre más tiempo pase con ella será mejor.

- ¿A ti te gusta mi mejor amiga? – pregunte picara.

- Claro que no – bufo – Yo tengo a Finn y jamás andaría con Quinn.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa!- grite.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Si lo es! – Grite – además se nota a leguas que ustedes dos se aman.

- ¿Yo le gusto a ella? – pregunto esperanzada.

- Claro ¿A caso eres tan siega como para no notarlo? – Pregunte irónica – Además es más que obvio que tu sientes lo mismo por ella.

- Ok lo admito ella me gusta.

- Lo sabía – sonreí victoriosa – créeme si yo estuviera ahí en Lima con ustedes las ayudaría a ser novias pero como estoy muy lejos de ustedes solo les deseo lo mejor.

- Gracias.

- ¿Oye y que ocurrió con Finn? – pregunte curiosa.

- Creo que se consiguió otra novia, la verdad ahorita es lo que menos me importa. Solo quiero a Quinn.

Sonreí. Sería tan genial que ellas fueran novias, están hechas la una para la otra.

- Ok – mire el reloj y observe que ya era hora de dormir – Lo siento Rach tengo que irme es muy tarde.

- Si, hablamos luego – y colgó.

Me acomode mi cama y caí dormida al instante.

Cuando desperté. Fui hasta la cocina donde estaba una nota de mama y papa:

_Hija. Tuvimos una salida urgente de negocios y no pudimos estar en casa para cuando te levantaras a desayunar. Puedes desayunar cualquier cosa que encuentres y nos vemos en la tarde._

- Perfecto – ironice.

Tome mi cereal y un plato para servirlo. Tome la leche y una cuchara. Comencé a comer y mientras lo hacía revise mi teléfono para saber si tenía algún mensaje o algo. Al parecer no había nada.

Al terminar de desayunar me levante y fui hasta mi habitación. Rápidamente tome el regalo de listón negro y comencé a abrirlo. Tire todos los desperdicios al piso hasta tener entre mis manos un peluche de dos perritos besándose. Era muy lindo. Lo acomode junto a mis demás peluche enviados por mi "admirador secreto" después tome la tarjetita y comencé a leerla:

**_A veces el amor llega cuando no lo estás buscando. Eso me pasó contigo, ya están a punto de terminar los regalos. Solo falta uno y espero que te vaya a gustar porque es con mucho amor de mí para ti._**

**_PD: El próximo regalo lo abrirás a las siete de la tarde de hoy._**

Después de eso sonreí. Ya quería saber quién era esa persona que me mandaba todos estos regalos. ¡Lo descubriría hoy en la tarde! ¡Que emoción! Le mande un mensaje a Quinn para saber de su audición al Glee club.

Después de varias horas de hacer prácticamente nada me llego una llamada de mi mejor amiga y la conteste rápidamente.

- Hola Quinny – dije feliz.

- Pequeña – sonreí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pues estoy en el Glee club. Rachel es una gran maestra de canto.

- Me alegra mucho por ti ¿Y cómo vas con ella?

- Pues estuvo coqueteándome hoy en el Glee club. Yo pensé que era demasiado y raro tener una pareja de lesbianas en el Glee club pero luego ella me dijo que Kurt y Blaine eran novios, así que me relaje y deje de sentirme extraña con respecto a eso – sonreí. Estaba muy feliz por ella.

- En cuanto tengas una avance con ella me lo cuentas – dije muy emocionada.

- Claro serás la primera en saberlo.

– Oye ¿has visto a Britt?

- No dice Rachel que estaba enferma hoy y por eso no vino hoy a la escuela.

- Ok – dije.

- Oye tengo que irme me necesitan para hacer unas cosas ¿Hablamos luego? seguro que tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

- Sí que las tengo. Adiós – colgué el teléfono y lo puse en mi cama.

Me recosté por un rato. Cuando mire el reloj ya eran las cinco de la tarde y mama y papa no habían llegado todavía. Decidí meterme a la ducha para quitarme la pereza que traía conmigo desde la mañana. Estaba muy cansada y eso que ayer casi no hice muchas cosas.

Al terminar mi ducha me vestí con ropa cómoda, ya que no creo que vaya a salir en la tarde. Fui a la sala y me dispuse a cambiar de canal hasta que encontrara algo interesante que ver. Después de un rato de hacer prácticamente nada, fui por el último regalo que me faltaba por abrir.

Tome del listón morado y lo deje en mi cama. Comencé a abrir la caja quitándole la cinta con unas tijeras. Luego abrí la caja y comencé a tirar todos los desperdicios al suelo. Me extraño mucho no encontrar un peluche como las últimas veces, ya que en este regalo solo venia una nota que decía:

**_Te Amo. No puedo ser más específica que eso. No me di cuenta hasta un poco después de conocerte mejor que eras la persona que había estado buscando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, claro, si es que tú lo deseas. Yo espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mí._**

**_PD: Abre la puerta._**

La posdata me saco de onda y fui hasta la puerta, algo temerosa de que todo fuera un brome y me hicieran algo malo al abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaban besando los labios. Era un sabor a vainilla… igual que Britt. Abrí los ojos y la mire a ella, besándome y yo le estaba correspondiendo. No quise hacer otra cosa que no fuera besarla. Era un beso casto, sin lengua ni nada, solo disfrutábamos del contacto de nuestros labios.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire. La mire a los ojos y observe su cara. Tenía golpes en toda su hermosa cara. Tenía un ojo morado, el labio cortado y una cortada en la ceja. Le iba preguntar porque se encontraba así, aunque también sería una buena idea saber porque había hecho todo esto. Pero cuando iba a hablar ella puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

- Te lo explicare todo – dijo y me tomo de la mano para que ambas fuéramos al sillón y nos sentáramos en él.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunte intrigada.

- Pues todo lo que ha pasado tiene una explicación.

- ¿Me dirás porque te separaste del beso la otra vez? – curioseé.

- Si todo fue porque…

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

** 12… Dando Explicaciones**

* * *

- ¿Me dirás porque te separaste del beso la otra vez? – Curioseé.

- Si todo fue porque tenía… novia. – Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero de todas formas fui capaz de escucharla.

- Oh. – Fue la única cosa que logre articular.

- Se lo que estás pensando. – Dijo. – Que seguramente no debería querer tener nada contigo pero no estaba con ella por amor.

- ¿Entonces porque? ¿Acaso te tiene amenazada? – Pregunte y sin darme cuenta había comenzado a soltar algunas pequeñas lágrimas.

- No porque ella tiene dinero. – Dijo.

- ¡¿Entonces estas interesada en el dinero?! ¡¿Por eso me quieres a mí?! – Pregunte dolida.

- No. Déjame explicarte. ¿Sí? – Pregunto esperanzada de que mi respuesta fuera sí.

- Ok. – Dije tratando de calmarme un poco.

- Te mentí. Mi padre no viaja constantemente. El… - Miro al suelo.

- ¿El que Brittany? – Estaba comenzando a enojarme.

- Él tiene cáncer. – Confeso y a mí se me fue el aire. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Entonces esta chica…?

- Ella me dijo que si yo era su novio pagaría el tratamiento de mi padre. No tenía ninguna otra opción, no quería que papa me dejara como mama, fue algo muy doloroso para mí.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? – Pregunte con una mueca.

- Pues es algo que decidí mantener en secreto. Nadie sabe nada de ella o de mi padre en el hospital. Ni siquiera Rachel.

Un extraño silencio se instaló entre nosotras. Ella miraba fijamente por la ventana a los grandes rascacielos de Nueva York. Algunas veces nuestras miradas se cruzaban pero ella la apartaba rápidamente.

- Bueno te tengo que seguir contando todo. – Suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar con su relato. – Ella estuvo ayudando demasiado a mi familia económicamente. Ya que yo no podía con todos los gastos. Entre la escuela, la comida y el tratamiento de mi padre lo único que podía hacer era trabajar, lo peor era que no ganaba mucho.

- ¿Cómo se llama ella?

- Anna. Ella siempre supo que yo nunca la había amado, pero eso a ella no le importaba con besarme ella estaba contento. Todo en mi vida iba prácticamente normal hasta que llegaste tú…

- ¿Yo? – Pregunte levantando una ceja.

- Si tú cambiaste por completo mi mundo. Me enamore perdidamente de ti, pero sabía que la vida de mi padre era más importante que mi felicidad por eso cuando me besaste me aleje. Si Anna se llegaba a enterar de que yo te amaba todo se habría terminado y ella dejaría de pagar todos los tratamientos de mi padre.

Ella se acercó más a mí. Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le limpie las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas.

- No tienes que contármelo todo. – Dije al ver lo que sufría al contar todo esto.

- No. – Dijo firmemente. – Tengo que hacerlo.

- Esta bien, como tú quieras.

- Bueno el día después de rechazar tu beso fui con mi padre y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Él lo pensó mucho, no quería que yo sufriera y… - Comenzó a llorar.

Instintivamente la abrase e hice que llorara en mi hombro. Nunca hubiera imaginado todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder tener al menos una oportunidad para ser feliz. Y yo me ocupare de que se cumpla su felicidad. Después de unos minutos en la misma posición ella se logró calmar y se apartó de mí para seguir contándome todo.

- Él me dijo que él ya estaba sufriendo demasiado y que sabía que el tratamiento no iba a funcionar y me dijo que fuera por ti y que no me preocupara de Anna. Él prefería ir con mama y ser feliz que seguir aquí sobreviviendo a base de cables y maquinas. Así que ese día decidí ir a buscarte pero no te encontré por ningún lado hasta que me dijeron que ya te ibas a ir a Nueva York. Cuando llegue al aeropuerto tu vuelo ya había partido así que solo pude observar como el avión se alejaba.

- ¿Entonces si eras tú a quien vi cuando el avión despego?

- Eso supongo yo. Bueno después de eso fui a hablar con Anna…

* * *

**_**Flashback (Narrado Por Brittany)**_**

* * *

Estaba en el hospital con mi padre esperando a que Anna llegara.

- Papa está seguro de esto. No quiero perderte, no quiero estar sola.

- No te preocupes hija, te dejare a cargo de tu prima favorita. Además sé que esta chica Santana te cuidara mucho. – Lo abrase.

- Te quiero mucho papa.

- Y yo a ti hija. Ah y por cierto quiero conocer a esa chica antes de pase al otro mundo. – Rio un poco y yo también lo hice para aligerar el ambiente.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica rubia alta caminando como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo.

- Hola Britt, señor P. – Nos saludó a ambos.

- Hola Anna. – Dije con una media sonrisa. – ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

- Claro vamos. – Se acercó para tomar mi mano pero no la deje y camine hacia afuera seguida por ella.

- Hay que estar en un lugar más privado.

La conduje hasta un pasillo donde no pasaba mucha gente y le indique sentarse en una banca.

- ¿Qué ocurre, acaso se te acabo el dinero y necesitas más?

- No vengo a decirte que ya no necesito más tu dinero y terminamos. – Dije firme.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Grito exasperada.

- Mírame. – Y camine lejos de ella pero me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia ella. - ¡Suéltame! – chille.

- No dejare que me dejes. Nos sin antes haberte hecho mía.

Puso su mano en mi trasero y yo comencé a alterarme. Me tenía muy bien agarrada para que no me soltara. Me hizo hincarme a la altura de su cintura.

- Ahora lo harás bien y sin berrinches o terminaras igual que tu madre y próximamente tu padre. – Utilizo un tono sensual que me asusto.

Se bajó el cierre de su pantalón, pero antes de que se dejara al descubierto le di un cabezazo.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! – Grito y antes de que pudiera huir me tomo de la ropa. – Creó que será mucho más divertido golpearte antes de poder tener sexo contigo.

Me dio un golpe muy doloroso en el ojo e inmediatamente comencé a llorar.

- ¿Te gusta eso? – Me siguió golpeando la cara, no podía liberarme o ni gritar por ayuda, ya que no había nadie cerca para socorrerme. Comencé a sentir un dolor punzante en mi labio. – Que lastima antes eras completamente hermosa. Ahora eres solo un adefesio. – Soltó una risa burlona.

Siguió golpeándome hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Desperté en una camilla del hospital. Tenía un intenso dolor en la cara.

- ¡Despertaste! – Chillo Rachel abrazándome.

- ¡Auch! – Me queje del dolor.

- Oh lo siento Britt. – Me beso la mejilla. – Me alegra que hayas despertado estaba muy preocupada por ti.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto sobándome un poco la cabeza por el dolor que sentía.

- Una chica te estaba golpeando en uno de los pasillos del hospital pero por suerte lograron detenerla. Ahora mismo el debería estar en la comisaria pero ignorando eso ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Adolorida. – Hice una mueca y ella sonrió. – Pero tengo que ir a buscar a Santana.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, además creo que deberías descansar antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

- No tengo que ir ya. – Me trate de levantar de la camilla pero falle en el intento.

- Déjame ayudarte. – Tal vez Rachel sea una chica muy pequeña es muy fuerte para su pequeño tamaño.

- Gracias. – La abrace – Si algo pasa con el paciente de la habitación numero 199 me llamas ¿Ok?

- Claro vete sin cuidado. – Y salí corriendo del hospital con dirección al aeropuerto.

* * *

**_**Fin Del Flashback (Vuelve A Narrar Santana)**_**

* * *

- Y así fue como llegue hasta aquí. – Dijo y sonrió.

- Juro que matare a esa infeliz si la veo en mi vida. – Dije furiosa con esa chica que golpeo a Britt.

- No Santana no te preocupes según me dijo Rachel ella ahora está en la cárcel. Por golpearme, y casi violar a una menor de edad. – Eso me relajo.

- Bueno aunque no pasaste muchas cosas lindas, me alegra que estés aquí. – La abrace.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – Me pregunto.

- Bueno podríamos salir a conocer Nueva York, porque no he salido de este departamento o podríamos llamar a Quinn y a Rachel para saber cómo están.

- Hay que hacer la segunda estoy muy cansada – Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras bostezaba recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Sonreí y fui a mi habitación por mi computadora portátil. Pero cuando volví a la sala Brittany estaba dormida. Era una imagen completamente hermosa. Así que la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a mi habitación. La acomode en mi cama y la tape con las cobijas.

Después me senté al lado suyo y prendí la computadora e inmediatamente llame a Rachel por Skype.

- Hola. – Respondió ella con su gran sonrisa.

- Rach, no sabes lo mucho que las he extrañado.

- Yo también es muy aburrido solo estar con Quinn, contigo somos las tres mosqueteras. – Reímos juntas. – No te creas ella es completamente romántica. Hoy me llevo al acuario y me regalo estas hermosas flores. – Me las mostro. Era un ramo de rosas blancas, muy lindas.

- Vaya que son hermosas. – Mencione.

- ¡Lo sé! – Chillo. - ¿Oye has recibido algunas visita súper-extra especial?

- Ahora que lo dices, si.- Ella sonrió.

- ¿De quién? – Movió las cejas de manera picara, y al mismo tiempo ridícula.

- Tú sabes de quien, no te hagas. – Soltó una gran risa.

- Claro que lo sé, fue completamente mi idea hacer que ella fuera contigo. Así que cuando me veas tienes que agradecerme. – Me guiño el ojo.

- Claro que lo hare Rach.

- ¿Y ya te conto todo? – Pregunto.

- Cada detalle.

- ¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

- Aquí. – Moví un poco la cámara para que lograra ver a Brittany dormida a mi lado.

- ¡Aww! Que tiernos, ustedes son la pareja más linda de todo el mundo. No puedo esperar a verlas juntas.

- Bueno técnicamente no somos una pareja.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito y tuve que bajar el volumen para que Britt no se despertara.

- Rachel no grites Britt está dormida. – Dije poniendo un dedo en mis labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

- ¡No me importa! Ósea ¿en serio? Un puedo creer que ninguna de las dos le haya pedido ser la novio a la otra. Yo que le había dicho a Britt que te lo pidiera de una manera muy romántica. – Parecía un poco molesta pero la verdad era que no lo estaba.

- ¿Ella iba a hacer eso? – Pregunte sorprendida, mi amiga solo asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Y cómo crees que le gustaría a el que yo se lo propusiera?

- Bueno, ella siempre hablaba que el momento en que le pidieran ser la novia de alguien sería algo mágico. A la luz de la luna y con un ramo de rosas rojas. Pero no sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez en este momento ella quiera algo diferente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno me gustaría proponerle de una manera especial que sea mi novia. – Sonreí.

¿Estás segura de que tú te quieres proponer? – Me pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Claro a mí siempre me proponen ser la novia y yo nunca me he propuesto, así que quiero que Britt sea la primer y única persona con quien haga eso. Por eso quiero que sea especial y mágico.

- Aww eres tan romántica, cuanto mataría por tener a una novia tan romántica como tú. Envidio a Britt. – Solté una risita. – Aunque Quinny es muy linda conmigo, aunque algo despistada a la hora de ser romántica.

- Bueno Rach… - Bostece. – Me voy a dormir.

- Buenas noches, y en la mañana salúdame a Britt y dile que me llame.

- Claro. – Y termine la llamada.

Cerré mi portátil y lo coloque en mi mesita de noche. Britt se movió, acomodándose para estar al lado contrario, volteando a la ventana en vez de a mí.

Lentamente me salí de las cobijas para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Luego de eso me metí a la cama tratando de no despertar a Brittany. Le vi un poco la cara, mañana le daría algunas cosas para que se le bajara la inflamación que tenía en la cara por los golpes de esa chica. Lentamente me acosté en la cama. Y trate de dormir.

Después de un buen rato en el cual no pude dormir, no estaba a gusto en ninguna posición. Hasta que inconscientemente, abrace a Britt por la espalda. Ella se movió un poco pero tomo mi mano colocándola en su pecho y con la suya sujeto la mía. El sueño me comenzó a ganar y me dormí. Esa era la primera vez que dormía así con Britt. La primera de muchas.

* * *

**Gracias Por Leer :D**


	13. Chapter 13

_** 13… Yo Te Amo Más**_

* * *

Desperté y extrañamente me sentí muy sola. Voltee a ver si Britt estaba a mi lado y para mi sorpresa no lo estaba. Lentamente me levante de la cama y pase mis manos por la cara para quitarme la pereza. Observe toda mi habitación ¿Y si cuando Brittany vino fue solo un sueño? Porque no había ni rastro de ella por mi habitación. Me iba a levantar para buscarla por el departamento para ver si no había tenido un gran sueño, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Britt con una bandeja en sus manos.

Cuando le vi la cara, ya no estaba tan inflamada. Seguro que se puso hielo, porque ayer la tenía horrible y muy golpeada. Ahora ya se ve mejor.

Estaba vestida con una playera holgada de color azul opaco con un unicornio en ella, tenía puestos unos shorts negros. Estaba completamente descalza. Ella se veía muy adorable me daban ganas de comérmela a besos.

—Hola dormilona. —Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, de esas que tanto me encantan.

Coloco la bandeja en mis piernas y luego se sentó a mi lado, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla de buenos días.

—Hola ¿Me preparaste el desayuno?—Le pregunte.

—No, nos prepare el desayuno. —Me corrigió con beso.

—Mmm. Huele delicioso.

Ella había preparado unas tostadas francesas con miel de abeja, se veían muy deliciosas y también había hecho dos licuados de plátano. Así que inmediatamente tome mi tenedor y comencé a devorar la comida. Ella al poco rato también comenzó a comer, no pude evitar darle de comer en la boca, era algo que había deseado hacer desde hace mucho y me hacía muy feliz poder hacerlo ahora.

—Bueno no soy una gran cocinera—Se encogió de hombros—pero es algo que me gusta hacer mucho, a mama le gustaba mucho preparar comida y yo siempre estaba cerca para prender un poco.

—Bueno, lo haces de maravilla—La bese tiernamente—Y eso lo digo yo que he ido a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, y créeme su comida no es nada comparada la tuya.

Ella se ruborizo tiernamente y yo la abrace.

—Siempre soñé con esto —Dijo sonriente.

La mire por unos segundos, se veía tan linda con su cabello despeinado.

— ¿Qué cosa, amor?—Le pregunte mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro, comencé a acariciarla lentamente.

—En estar así con alguien y espera…—Hizo una pausa bastante extraña. Y me quede mirándola, expectante— ¿Me dijiste amor?

—Claro—Le bese la mejilla— ¿Cómo esperabas que te llamara? ¿O acaso no te gusta que te llame así?

—No-no lo s-se—Vacilo. La mire divertida.

— ¿Seguro? Porque puedo llamarte cariño, dulzura, caramelo, ángel, corazón, i princesa…

A medida que decía apodos su cara se coloreaba de un color rojo cada vez más brillante que el anterior. Se veía muy linda.

—No es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen de esas maneras.

—Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, amor. —Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Prefiero que me digas mi princesa. —Soltó después de un rato. Yo sonreí complacida.

—Que bien que prefieras ese porque es mi favorito—Ella sonrió y me beso la mejilla.

Hay que admitirlo ¿De qué otra manera le quedaría a el que lo llamara? Es completamente una princesa. Con su cabello y sus ojos parece una de esas princesas de Disney que tanto odiaba ver de niña, pero las veía porque a Quinn le encantaban.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy?—Le pregunte dulcemente.

—Pues no lo sé, podríamos salir a ver New York. Siempre fue mi sueño venir hasta aquí—Dijo con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

— ¿De verdad siempre quisiste venir hasta aquí?

—Claro, es un lugar genial ya sea para pasear por Central Park o para ir a un restaurante. Mi papa prometió traerme aquí para mi cumpleaños pero como sabes la enfermedad no le permitió poder hacerlo. —Una mueca triste se alojó en su cara. No me gusta para nada verla así.

Tome la bandeja y la puse en mi mesita de noche, luego la abrace.

—Pues si quieres podemos ir ahora mismo—Le dije mientras repartía besos por toda su cara.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro, solo hay que arreglarnos.

Me levante de la cama, tome algo de ropa de mi armario y comencé a buscar algo que le quedara a Britt.

— ¿Qué tipo de ropa te gusta?—Le pregunte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso voy a usar tu ropa para salir?

—Claro, ¿O acaso piensas en salir con esa ropa que traes puesta?

—Tienes toda la razón, pero juzgando por tu "gran" gusto en la ropa, creo que lo mejor será que yo elija la ropa ¿Ok?—De un momento a otro sentí como ella se ponía detrás de mí y me abrazaba.

—Este bien tu busca ropa que te guste, yo por mientras me voy a dar un baño—Tome la toalla que estaba en mi armario y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación.

En cuanto termine mi baño me puse la ropa interior que había tomado de mi armario antes de entrar al baño, no iba a estar desnuda con Brittany en mi habitación. Se vería muy pervertido de mi parte. Además no es que yo quiera tener ese tipo de acción con ella. Al menos no ahora.

— ¿Qué haces, amor?—Le pregunte mientras salía del baño.

Ella estaba costado sobre mi cama mirando hacia el techo sin ningún punto en específico.

—Nada—Se encogió de hombros—Solo estaba esperando a que salieras del baño.

—Pues ya puedes entrar, es todo tuyo.

Ella tomo una toalla y se metió al baño, en cuanto cerró la puerta yo me seque el cabello con la toalla vestí con una falda azul marino y una blusa roja. Encima me coloque una campera azul rey. Me puse mis zapatos negros de tacón y salí de mi habitación.

Fui hasta la sala para ver si había rastro de mis padres. No los había visto, principalmente porque no había salido de mi habitación en todo el día, pero si Britt preparo del desayuno tal vez se los habrá topado, aunque espero que no lo haya hecho. Sería muy raro para ellos que hubiera invitado a dormir a alguien que no fuera Quinn.

— ¿Mama, Papa?—Grite apero no recibí respuesta. Algo que me pareció muy raro.

Fui hasta su habitación y busque por todos lados para ver si había una pista de su paradero. No había nada raro en ella, la cama estaba tendida, los libros acomodados, la ventana abierta. No parecía que hubiera nada raro. Luego voltee a ver a su mesita de noche y había un papelito que decía que tenían que ir a un viaje de "negocios" a las Bahamas.

¿Acaso se fueron sin? Pero más importante ¿Se fueron sin avisarme o decirme algo al respecto?

Fui a mi habitación y hay estaba Britt solo en su ropa interior no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo, pero internamente me reprendí por ello. No iba a empezar a tener fantasías sexuales con ella.

—Oye no es por presionarte ni nada—Dije y ella puso su mirada en mi—pero me gustaría que visitáramos gran parte de la ciudad hoy.

—Oh si no te preocupes, me visto rápido.

—Bueno yo estaré en la sala buscando mi tarjeta de crédito, ¿Ok?

—Claro, en un momento estoy contigo. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la sala, comencé a buscar por todos lados a mi tarjeta de crédito. No estaba en los sillones, no estaba en el piso, no estaba en los muebles, bueno según parecía no estaba en ningún lado. Rendida me acosté en el sillón y tome un pequeño descanso en lo que Britt venia, cuando llegara podría ayudarme a buscar.

— ¿Santana?—Me llamo Britt desde mi habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre, amor?—Le pregunte.

— ¿Cómo es tu tarjeta de crédito?

—Es como un rectángulo pequeño.

—No me digas, ¿en serio?—Estoy segura de que eso fue sarcasmo—No ya en serio de qué color es.

—Azul y roja, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Entro en la sala con una tarjetita en la mano.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mi tarjeta de crédito!—Corrí hacia ella para tomarla.

—Estaba en el piso de tu habitación.

—Soy algo despistada del lugar en que dejo las cosas

—Bueno ya estoy lista, ¿Qué te parece?

Estaba vestida con un vestido naranja claro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Tenía puestos unos zapatos de tacón marrones, ya había olvidado que tenía esas cosas en mi habitación. También se puso unos pendientes amarillos con café, se veían muy bien en ella.

—Te vez muy…

— ¿Muy qué?—Presunto sonriente.

—Mu-muy bien-bien.

—Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro—Le tome de la mano y salimos del departamento.

Caminamos por las calles de New York, algunas estaban mucho mejor que otras. Ella observaba todo, sus ojos no paraban de ir de un lado a otro. Se veía muy adorable así, observando todo como una niña pequeña.

Antes de que pudiéramos disfrutar más de la ciudad tuve que sacar dinero en el cajero automático. Al salir de ahí ella casi me rogo porque fuéramos al Central Park, decía que sería mágico que ambas pudiéramos estar ahí juntas.

Cuando llegamos al Central Park nos sentamos en una banca. Frente a nosotras paso un vendedor de globos, y no lo pensé ni un segundo para comprarle uno.

—Me da un globo, por favor. —Dije ante la mirada divertida de Brittany.

—Claro, ¿Cuál quiere señorita?—Me dijo el vendedor.

—El rojo con forma de corazón por favor. —Busque dinero en mi billetera para pagar pero él me detuvo.

—No se preocupe por pagar es un regalo. —Me dijo muy amable.

—Gracias. —Le agradecí sonriente.

—De nada—Y el vendedor se alejó.

—Ten amor mío. —Le entregue el globo y ella lo tomo muy alegremente.

—Cada vez te pones más empalagosa con los sobrenombres—Dijo riendo.

—Y a ti cada vez te gusta más que use esos sobrenombres, ¿O no?

—Claro que me encanta—Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Y qué haremos?—Le pregunte.

— ¿Con que? ¿O qué?—Me respondió con una ceja levantada. Se veía muy linda así.

—Con esto de que ambas vivimos en diferentes ciudades y tú tienes que estar en Lima por tu padre.

—No lo sé, podríamos hablar todos los días por Skype o hablar por el móvil. Además mi prima ira a cuidarme a casa así que no tengo de que preocuparme, tal vez me llame en las próximas horas o tal vez lo vea cuando vaya a Lima a ver a mi padre.

—Oye no me has hablado nada de ella.

—Eso es porque tú no me has preguntado nada con respecto a ella.

— ¿Cómo es ella?

—Ah bueno es alta y es muy divertida, siempre jugábamos juntas. Ella es un año mayor que yo así que cuando nuestros padres salían a cenar o a hacer cosas de adultos ella siempre me cuidaba.

— ¿Y dónde vive?

—Ella vive en Westerville y no la he visto desde hace varios años, seguro que ha cambiado mucho. Sabes, creo que debería volver a Lima hoy, me preocupa mucho mi papa—Dijo con un rostro preocupado. Para calmarlo le di un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora.

Le tome la mano y caminamos, sin ningún rumbo fijo. A mí me encantaba estar haci con ella y antes de que ella se fuera a Lima, y yo me tuviera que quedar aquí en esta aburrida ciudad sola, ya que mis padres nunca están en casa.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?—Le pregunte.

—No sé—Se encogió de hombros—Podríamos ir a tu departamento y tumbarnos en el sillón y ver televisión.

—Me parece una gran idea.

— ¿Oye y me llamaras todos los días?—Me pregunto ligeramente tímida.

—Claro, no hay nada que más me guste hacer que escuchar tu voz. —Bese sus labios sabor vainilla en un beso suave y dulce, ella se ruborizo. Adoro causar ese sentimiento en él.

—Esto es perfecto.

—Solo es perfecto si estamos juntas.

Caminamos de regreso al departamento, en el camino compre unas rosas sin que ella se diera cuenta, las metí en un caja para que no las viera y le mentí diciéndole que era algo que papa me había encargado que fuera a buscar para algunos asuntos que tenía.

Cuando entramos en el departamento me senté en el sillón y ella se sentó a mi lado. Comenzamos a mirar televisión y cuando menos me di cuenta ella tenía sus piernas sobre las mías y yo le masajeaba los pies, podría estar así por siempre pero lastimosamente no podría ya que estaríamos separadas por un tiempo.

Dieron las ocho de la noche y salimos del departamento y tomamos un taxi con dirección al aeropuerto, ella estaba un poco inquieto, quería estar con su padre pero al mismo tiempo quería estar conmigo. Yo sabía la condición de su padre así que le dije que estaba bien que el decidiera estar con él, ya que podríamos estar mucho tiempo juntas.

—Gracias—Le dije al taxista cuando llegamos a nuestro destino— ¿Listo para volver a tu hogar?—Le pregunte a Britt.

—Mi hogar es donde estés tu—Me dio una media sonrisa.

—No te preocupes tan pronto como mis padres vuelvan iré contigo a Lima solo tienes que ser fuerte y pase lo que pase nunca dejes de pensar en lo mucho que yo te amo, ¿Ok?

Me dio un abrazo.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho. —Dijo al borde del llanto.

—No mi amor no llores, nos veremos luego, lo prometo. —Le limpie las lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro—Cuando menos te lo esperes yo estaré ahí contigo abrazándote. Ten—Le entregue el ramo de rosas.

—San, son hermosas. Gracias.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 19 a Lima, Ohio. El vuelo está a punto de partir."

—Creo que es momento de que me vaya. —Me dijo, nos separamos del abrazo y ella comenzó a caminar.

Antes de que se fuera corrí hacia ella. La tome por la cintura y puse mis labios sobre los de ella. Al principio parecía sorprendida pero no tardo en corresponder. Quería disfrutar de sus labios antes de que nos separáramos. Sus labios sobre los míos era la combinación más perfecta que podría existir en el mundo. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

—Te amo. —Me dijo antes de caminar lejos de mí.

— ¡Yo te amo más!—Le alcance a gritar.

Ella volteo y me sonrió. Era definitivo, la iba a extrañar mucho pero no podía irme a Lima sin el consentimiento de mis padres. En cuanto los volviera a ver, les diría que tenía que ir urgentemente a Lima para ver a una amiga que tenía a su padre muy grave en el hospital.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_** 14… ¿Papa?**_

* * *

Desde que Brittany se fue de aquí me siento muy sola y triste. La extraño. Se siente muy vacío el departamento sin su presencia. Me siento muy sola, aunque era algo de esperarse ya que no he vuelto a ver a mis padres desde antes de que Britt se fuera a Lima. Solo quiero que lleguen para poder tomar un vuelo y estar con Brittany lo más pronto posible, no puedo ni imaginar lo mal que se ha de estar sintiendo teniendo a su padre en el hospital. Solo me gustaría estar ahí para abrazarla, porque sé que es algo que necesita en este mismo instante.

Estoy sentada en el sillón, sin hacer nada realmente. Tengo mi teléfono móvil en las manos, esperando a tener una llamada de mi amada. Estaba desesperándome por escuchar su voz otra vez. Aunque solo hayan pasado 2 horas, la extraño demasiado.

Escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse y al voltear mi cabeza veo a mis padres entrando con maletas en las manos y bronceados…. Adoro sus viajes de "negocios"

—Hola hija—Dijo mi madre.

— ¿Fueron geniales sus viajes de negocios, no?—Les pregunte sarcásticamente.

Mi madre fue a la cocina y yo me quede en la sala con mi padre, que tomo asiento en el sillón en frente al que me encontraba yo.

—De hecho fueron geniales. —Mi padre dijo emocionado y yo fruncí el ceño. — ¿Qué te ocurre hija?

—Nada. Solo acepto el hecho de que se fueran de vacaciones y yo me quedara aquí sola sin saber nada de ustedes. Podrían al menos haberme avisado, ¿No creen?

—No te pongas así hija, teníamos que ir. Era una emergencia.

—No entiendo el motivo de que te preocupes—Dijo mi madre entrando a la sala—Por lo que veo alguien se quedó contigo.

Mostro un envase con comida. Era en donde Britt nos había preparado el almuerzo. Yo sonreí al recordarnos a nosotras dos almorzando en mi cama, y yo dándole de comer a ella en el aboca.

— ¿Podrías explicar esto hija? ¿Con quién estabas?—Me cuestiono mi padre mirándome severamente.

Mi madre se sentó al lado de mi padre.

—Emm… e-es-este… yo… una amiga vino a New York a visitarme—Dije tartamudeando un poco al principio.

— ¿Quinn?

—No alguien más.

— ¿Acaso alguien especial?

—…—Me quede callada. No quería hablarles de Britt, además no creo que les importe.

—Vamos hija, ¿Cómo se llama tu chico?—Me pregunto mi padre de manera picara.

—Es de hecho una chica—Susurre tratando de que no me escucharan.

— ¿Una chica?—Inquirió mi madre.

—Sí.

Mis padres se miraron entre sí mismos y se mandaron miradas extrañas que no logre descifrar. Me levante del sillón y me quede parada en frente de ellos. Di varios suspiros y luego ellos posaron sus ojos en mí.

—Te-tengo u-una con-confe-confesión que hacerles—Tartamudee.

—Dilo—Dijo mi madre con voz neutra.

—Yo soy…—Me quede callada con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, era una situación incómoda para mí, me imagino que también ha de serlo para ellos.

— ¿Eres?

—Yo soy lesbiana—Cerré los ojos intentando evitar que ambos me miraran desaprobatoriamente o dijeran algo hiriente.

—Ok—Escucho decir la voz de mi madre.

Abro los ojos y los observo. Están sonriendo… no sé si eso signifique algo bueno o algo malo. Se levantan y se empiezan a acercar a mí. Cierro los ojos esperando que hagan algo pero lo único que hacen es abrazarme. Yo me abrazo a ellos y comienzan a escurrir ligeras lágrimas por mis ojos.

—Ya lo sabíamos cariño—Dijo mi madre mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro somos tus padres y lo sabemos todo de ti. —Sonreí y me abrace más fuerte a ellos.

—Te amamos hija, sin importar que—Dijo mi padre.

—Gracias.

—No nos agradezcas, es parte de nuestro trabajo como padres.

Después de ese sentimental momento los tres nos sentamos y ellos me miraban expectantes.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Les pregunte alzando mi ceja.

— ¿No vas a contarnos de tu chica?—Pregunto mi madre divertida.

— ¿Qué quieren saber de ella?

—Todo.

—Bueno ella es un poco más alta que yo, tiene la piel muy suave, también tiene unos preciosos ojos azules que brillan cuando pasan cosas buenas y se oscurecen cuando pasan cosas malas. Últimamente los he visto muy oscuros y es por cosas que le están pasando y la tienen muy triste. La conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero desde que pasaron algunos asuntos, nos hemos ido acercando cada vez más. Hasta el punto de que simplemente no puedo vivir sin ella, han pasado solo dos horas desde que volvió a Lima y la extraño como loca. —Explique mientras muchas emociones se expresaban por mi rostro.

—Aww, que lindo estás enamorada. —Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

— ¿Que yo estoy qué?

—Enamorada. Hija, esta chica sí que trae como loca. —Yo me sonroje por las palabras usadas por mi padre— ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Se llama Brittany Pierce.

—Lindo nombre.

— ¿Puedo pedirles un gran favor?—Les pregunte.

—Lo que quieras—Hablo mi padre.

—Bueno en este momento el padre de Britt está muy grave en el hospital y por lo que se podría llegar a morir y de verdad quiero estar con ella. Siento que necesito estar con ella en caso de que eso ocurra y así tenga un hombro en el cual llorar. Entonces, ¿Me dejan viajar a Lima para estar con ella?—Finalice de decir mi discurso con una gran sonrisa.

—Si es lo que tú quieres.

—No lo quiero, lo necesito. Y sé que ella también.

—Está bien. Busca tu equipaje, nosotros te llevaremos al aeropuerto.

— ¡Gracias, gracias!—Grite mientras corría hacia mi habitación para hacer mi maleta.

Prepare toda la ropa que necesitaría para ir a Lima, la acomode muy bien y luego corrí a la sala para que mis padre me llevaran al aeropuerto. Ellos estaban sentados en el sillón mientras hablaban.

—Estoy lista—Dije, interrumpiéndolos.

—Ok. No hay tiempo que perder, vámonos. —Dijo mi padre y los tres salimos del departamento y caminamos hasta su auto.

Mi padre manejaba por las calles de New York y yo observaba todo lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos, no extrañaría esta ciudad. Lo único que valdría la pena extrañar es a mi Britt, Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo y le mande un mensaje a Quinn para que me fuera a recoger cuando llegara al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto prácticamente volé por mi boleto, estaba de suerte era el último y el vuelo salía en cinco minutos. Me despedí de mis padres y subí al avión.

Durante el vuelo lo único que lograba hacer era pensar en Britt ¿Cómo estaría en ese momento? ¿Acaso habrá pasado algo malo? Me moría por llegar a Lima y correr hacia el hospital para acompañarla con su padre, espero que pueda lograr llegar a conocer al señor Pierce, digo, probablemente en algún futuro sea mi suegro, necesito conocerlo.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Ohio rápidamente tome mis maletas y corrí hacia la salida. Para mi suerte Quinn ya estaba ahí esperándome, corrí hacia ella y la abrace, la había extrañado tanto en estos días lejos de Lima y todos mis amigos.

—Te extrañe mucho—Le dije.

Nos separamos del abrazo.

—No creas que eres la única. —Sonrió—Bueno, ¿lista para ir al hospital?

—Más que nunca—Afirme y ambos caminamos hasta su automóvil y subimos en él. — ¿Y cómo ha estado todo por aquí mientras me fui?—Le pregunte.

—Pues nada nuevo, tal vez que Britt regreso y dijo que estaba muy feliz por lo que paso entre ustedes mientras estaban en New York, por cierto luego me cuentas todo porque tu "novia" no quiso hacerlo.

—Es privado, además no creo que te sientas muy cómoda escuchando eso.

— ¿Acaso ya tuvieron sexo?—Pregunto el mirándome incrédula.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!—Grite algo conmocionada—No hemos tenido ese tipo de contacto.

—Ok, como tú digas. —Encendió el auto.

La fulmine con la mirada.

—En vez de discutir, ¿Podrías llevarme a verla?—Le pregunte, casi le rogué.

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.

En el viaje al hospital me puse al corriente con todo lo que le había ocurrido a Quinn mientras yo estaba fuera y yo le conté algunas cosas que pasaron con Brittany mientras estuvo en el departamento. Le pareció demasiado cursi, prácticamente todo lo que ocurrió, desde el almuerzo en cama hasta la ida a Central Park.

—De verdad que estas muy enamorada de Brittany, no me imagino lo empalagosas que son cuando están juntas—Dijo Quinn entre risas.

—Cállate.

Cuando llegamos casi salí del auto antes de que Quinn frenara, moría de ganas de ver a Britt y estar con ella en ese momento. Sin importar lo que estuviera ocurriendo.

—Sé que estas impaciente por verla, pero creo que será mejor que estés bien para ese momento—Se burló Quinn.

—No impaciente. Muero por verla, así que adiós—Dije y corrí hacia el interior del hospital.

Cuando llegue a la recepción me detuve al ver que cerca estaba un guardia y no quería que me sacara por hacer desorden.

—Disculpe—Dije a la que atendía para que me prestara atención.

—Sí que se le ofrece—Me dijo ella amablemente.

—Busco la habitación del paciente, Pierce.

—Es la habitación numero diecisiete en el piso tres. —Me dijo indicándome con el dedo donde se encontraban los elevadores.

—Gracias—Dije y camine rápidamente al elevador.

Oprimí el botón y casi me mataba el hecho de que tardara tanto, movió mi pie desesperadamente y después unos cinco segundos más el elevador se abrió, rápidamente oprimí el botón del piso tres. Cuando las puertas se abrieron camine por el pasillo viendo el número que cada habitación, hasta que me detuve frente a la habitación numero diecisiete, vacile un poco pero al final toque la puerta en un tono bajo para que no se molestaran. Abrió una chica de mirada café.

—Hola, ¿Tu eres?—Me pregunto la chica.

—Santana López, estoy buscando a Brittany Pierce. Soy su amiga.

—Hola yo soy Dani, la prima de Brittany—Nos estrechamos las manos—Deberías escucharla no para de hablar de ti.

— ¡Di!—Gritaron desde adentro. Inmediatamente reconocí esa voz.

Brittany salió de la habitación, tenía un aspecto demacrado. Sus ojos tenían ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido. Su ropa estaba algo desarreglada

—Dime que no es cierto—Dijo Dani desafiando a su prima.

— ¿Puedes entrar?—Le pregunto Britt a Dani.

—Claro—La chica entro con una gran sonrisa en su cara. —Pero no vayan a hacer cosas sucias aquí, es un hospital—Bromeo.

— ¡Ya! —Grito Britt, parecía que estaba muy enojado.

Inmediatamente la abrace, necesitaba ese abrazo. Ella se aferró firmemente a mi cuerpo, puso su cara en mi cuello y suspiro.

—Te extrañe—Le dije acariciando su cabello.

—Yo más—Dijo. Levanto su cabeza y me sonrió.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—No creo que necesites preguntar para saber, ¿No crees?—Contesto excesivamente agresiva.

—Lo siento. —Dije triste.

—No, no lo sientas, es que… he estado tan cansada con todo lo que está ocurriendo aquí con mi padre que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso y me enfada saber que no se puede hacer nada. —Dijo arrepentida.

Tome sus manos entre las mías.

—Sabes que pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí, contigo ¿Verdad?—Asintió.

— ¿Quieres conocer a mi padre?

—Claro.

Caminamos hacia dentro de la habitación donde un hombre algo mayor estaba en la camilla, hablando con su sobrina, Dani. Cuando los ojos del hombre se pusieron en mí, me sonrió.

— ¿Dan, podrías dejarnos solos un momento?—Pregunto con voz cansada.

—Claro iré por un café.

Dani salió de la habitación. Y Britt me tomo de la mano para que nos sentáramos en el sillón a un lado de la camilla de su padre.

— ¿Eres Santana López?—Me pregunto.

—Sí.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a una linda chica Britt—ella se ruborizo y yo la abrace. —Espero que cuides muy bien de mi hija.

—Lo hare con mi alma—Dije sincera mientras tomaba una de las manos de Brittany.

—Siempre quise conocer a la chica que haría que Brittany se enamorara, ella nunca fue alguien muy enamoradiza. Siempre decía que las chicas de la escuela eran desagradables. Pero por lo visto tú eres la excepción.

—Claro que lo es. —Dijo Britt acurrucándose en mi pecho.

—Me alegra mucho saber que Britt estará en buenas manos. Sé que la cuidaras muy bien y más que nada también Dan ella siempre se preocupa por su pequeña primita.

—Claro que lo hare, no dejare que nada malo le ocurra. No mientras estemos juntas… lo juro.

Mire a los ojos de Britt y sonreí, ella estaba mirándome tiernamente. Sus ojos me lo decían todo, ella sentía tantas cosas por mí como yo por ella. Iba a besarla pero me pareció algo inapropiado con su padre mirándonos.

Después de un rato en que nos quedamos así acurrucadas en el sillón se escuchó un pitido muy molesto. Inmediatamente me alarme y mira hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Brittany lo hizo.

— ¿Papa?—Dijo ella antes de comenzar a llorar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Dani entro con los cafés que cayeron al suelo derramándose por el piso.

— ¡Enfermera!—Salió gritando por el pasillo.

— ¡Papa! ¡No!—Britt había comenzado a gritar y la abrace fuertemente contra mí.

Ella luchaba por soltarse, pero no podía dejarla hacer eso. No quería que sufriera mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— ¡No papa! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te necesito!

Las enfermeras entraron la habitación y nos pidieron que saliéramos. Britt seguía llorando de una manera incontrolable, nos sentamos en las bancas fuera de la habitación. Frente a nosotras, pasaron muchas enfermeras apuradas con muchas maquinas con las que tratarían de revivir al padre de Brittany, pero yo sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Arrope a Britt entre mis brazos, no me importaba si mojaba mi ropa, no me importaba nada que no fuera tratar de hacerla sentir bien, al menos un poco.

—Shh, shh. Tranquila todo va a estar bien—Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello lentamente tratando de que se quedara dormida.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormida en mis piernas llego Dani y se sentó a mi lado.

—Papa... no… no te vayas…—Sollozaba Brittany entre sueños.

—Esto será muy duro para ella—Dijo Dani.

—Lo sé, pero tratare de ayudarla lo más que pueda.

Y así seria, no dejaría que nada lo hiciera caer en la depresión o que llegara a hacer cosas peores. No me imagino el dolor que Brittany está sintiendo en este momento, pero al menos puedo ayudarla a aminorarlo. Si solo necesito estar aquí para que ella pueda llorar en mi hombro eso me basta, con tal de poder hacer algo para que ella no caiga poco a poco. Hare lo que sea para mantenerla feliz, y para protegerla. Tal y como se lo prometí a su padre.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :D**_


End file.
